What Is Lost
by Nicholls
Summary: Sylar has an accident that wipes out part of his memory. With a new life ahead of him, can he finally be the man he was always meant to be? Sylar x Peter FRIENDSHIP
1. Broken Memories

**What is Lost**

Disclaimer: Own Heroes I do not. I did I wish.

Rating: T for language and violence. (I guess)

Pairing: Sylar x Peter (No Slash)

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken Memories

_Damn it!_

Peter was not having a good day. First his alarm clock failed to go off and he woke up a hour late. Then he had to quick eat something while trying to take a shower and get dressed. When he was finally ready he missed the train and could not find a taxi for the life of him. Irritated beyond belief, he decided to screw it and fly to work.

Luckily no one saw him take off, because he would have a hell of a time explaining that to people.

"God this feels so good." Peter breathed in deeply savoring the moment. "I should do this everyday. Why don't I?"

He was about two miles from his work when he passed over a tall skyscraper. The roof of which was almost covered in ice. Peter stopped in midair. He knew only one person, aside from himself, who could do that.

Peter mad a beeline right for that building. He knew who it was. The person who had taken so many lives and hurt so many more people. The man that eluded the company and him for months.

Sylar!

Peter landed, careful not to make a sound. He almost slipped as he did so. Looking at Sylar he could see that he was gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white. Peter thought this was odd, but before he could really think about it, Sylar started to turn around.

"Don't move!"

After he said it he mentally slapped himself. That sounded so lame.

Sylar spun around, his usual look of calm quickly masked his surprise.

Peter half expected Sylar to leap right at him and try to take his ability, but Sylar didn't move an inch.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Sylar asked slowly.

"I could ask you the same question." Peter shot back.

Sylar just stood there, his face devoid of any emotion. "I wouldn't tell you even if you asked."

Sylar was acting weird, well weirder than normal, Peter observed. What the hell was going on?!

Peter was about to walk towards the taller man when the distinct sound of a helicopter could be heard. And sure enough the hulk of metal appeared over the edge of the building. Sylar narrowed his eyes and Peter turned around so his back was to Sylar.

The Company.

The door of the helicopter slid open and Noah Bennet appeared in the door frame. He held a megaphone to his lips and prepared to speak.

"Sylar." he yelled. "My you're one slippery bastard to follow you know that?"

Both Peter and Sylar winced at the volume of it.

"I've been told once or twice." Sylar growled.

Peter turned back towards Sylar, his bangs whipped around his eyes slightly obstructing his line of sight. He saw Sylar raise his arm and prepare to take the chopper out of the sky. Actually Peter was debating on whether he should stop him or let him simply annihilate it. They do deserve it. But they were still human beings and Peter couldn't allow it. Even if they _really _deserved it.

Sylar flicked his wrist in the direction of the helicopter and waited for the crash.

But nothing happened.

Furrowing he brow slightly, Sylar shook his hand like it was a broken toy. He tried again and still nothing happened. Peter looked on puzzled.

"Look to your left." Noah advised.

Peter and Sylar turned their heads. A man there were sure was not standing there a second ago greeted them.

The Haitian.

That almost made Sylar's blood freeze. "Fuck." he mumbled.

Noah spoke again. "Give up Sylar." Sylar whipped his head back around. "You can't win without your powers."

Sylar narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Try me." he snarled.

Bennet smirked. "We're going to take you apart. Just like you did to Alex Donavan last week. Remember him?"

Sylar's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Well." Noah muttered. "Anyway." he pointed at Sylar and the Haitian nodded.

The Haitian walked towards Sylar, who on instinct began backing up. He went until he ran into the railing. He cursed. Nowhere to run.

The Haitian was about ten feet away and getting closer with every passing second. Sylar look over the railing and flinched slightly. It was a long way down and he was not particularly fond of heights.

"Great. Now what?" His eyes scanned for an exit but found none. He looked down again. He'd be damned if he let himself be caught by the likes of them after spending months trying to shake them off his trail.

Sylar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he snapped them open and grabbed the railing and flung himself over it. Peter ran to it followed by the Haitian.

_Just gotta get far enough away to use my powers. _Sylar thought furiously.

The building windows looked like a blur as he sailed past them. He was far enough away now. Now he could telekinetically pull himself to the side of the building and probably hold on. Wow he really didn't think this through very much.

He reached out and concentrated on grabbing onto something. Concentrating so hard in fact that he didn't see the metal flagpole that jutted out one of the windows. Before he knew it his head slammed into the metal object and he lost unconsciousness.

Up above Peter could hear the sickening sound of bone coming in contact with metal. He winced and leaped over the side. He dove right for the falling man and grabbed him around the waist yanking them both up before they slammed into the concrete below.

Peter flew straight up and started to fly away. He wanted to get as far away from the Company as possible. He didn't care he just wanted to get away.

In his arms Sylar groaned and Peter flew even faster.

"Son of a bitch!" Noah was not happy.

The Haitian said nothing.

"Let's go." Noah ordered.

* * *

Peter flew back to his apartment and carefully landed so no one would see them. He telekinetically took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed past into his living room and kicked the door shut. 

He walked over and deposited Sylar on the couch, who winced a bit but laid still.

Peter inspected the wound on the other man's head. There was a fairly large gash above the right eyebrow and blood was trickling down into the unconscious man's face.

Gathering a washcloth from the bathroom, Peter ran it under warm water and walked back in and kneeled down beside Sylar. Taking the cloth he carefully cleaned the wound as best as he could. Sylar made a face and tried to push him away, but Peter mentally held his arms in place.

Feeling he did all he could do Peter went to throw the cloth away. When he got back Sylar was coming around slowly.

"How do you feel?" Peter asked.

Sylar blinked several times. "Like my head got ran over by a truck." he groaned and lifted his hand to his head pounding head. He just sat there awhile willing the dizziness to go away. "Where am I?" Sylar cocked his head towards Peter. "And who the hell are you?"

Peter's mouth dropped open like a cartoon. "Sylar that isn't funny."

"My name is Gabriel." Sylar snapped. "Sorry about that." he added sheepishly.

"I'm Peter." Peter said rather awkwardly. "Peter Petrelli."

Sylar looked at him. "Hey, you're that guy's brother that's running for congress or something right?"

The color drained from Peter's face. "Do you know what the date is?" he asked Sylar slowly.

Sylar thought a moment. "Yeah its umm," he paused. "it's March 2006."

Peter glanced at the a calendar hanging on the wall. It was January.

2008.

* * *

Review if you so choose. Flames are allowed but not recommended. 


	2. Betrayal

**What is Lost**

Chapter 2: Betrayal

(Recap)

"_How do you feel?" Peter asked._

_Sylar blinked several times. "Like my head got ran over by a truck." he groaned and lifted his hand to his head pounding head. He just sat there awhile willing the dizziness to go away. "Where am I?" Sylar cocked his head towards Peter. "And who the hell are you?"_

_Peter's mouth dropped open like a cartoon. "Sylar that isn't funny."_

"_My name is Gabriel." Sylar snapped. "Sorry about that." he added sheepishly._

"_I'm Peter." Peter said rather awkwardly. "Peter Petrelli."_

_Sylar looked at him. "Hey, you're that guy's brother that's running for congress or something right?"  
_

_The color drained from Peter's face. "Do you know what the date is?" he asked Sylar slowly._

_Sylar thought a moment. "Yeah its umm," he paused. "it's March 2006."_

_Peter glanced at the a calendar hanging on the wall. It was January._

_2008._

* * *

Peter couldn't breathe. Literally. This was a mistake, it had to be. He had been so stupid! The enemy, _the _enemy was sitting in his livingroom! He should never have brought him here, hell he shouldn't have even saved him. Peter thought his head would explode from all the things flying around in there. 

"Hey," Gabriel or Sylar spoke up. "something wrong?"

Peter's eyes snapped open. He didn't even realize he had shut them. "No." he said. "Nothing is wrong." Lie.

Sylar tried to stand but immediately fell back down on the couch. Everything was spinning. "God..." he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut willing it to stop.

"Sylar?" Peter was a little concerned now.

"Are you talking to my watch?" Sylar asked.

"No I was talking to you."

Sylar opened his eyes. "My name is Gabriel, not Sy-" he trailed off as he passed out. Peter caught him and laid him back down. He needed help, he couldn't do this alone.

Nathan? No, he was so busy right now. Claire and Noah were the Company so that was out. Matt probably would shoot Sylar on the spot if he ever saw him, not that went very well last time. Hiro and Ando were back in Japan. And Mohinder worked for the Company too.

Peter slammed his fists down on the counter. "Damn it!" he hissed.

He looked over at Sylar. No Gabriel. The sleeping man looked so peaceful, so helpless. He just had to do something.

The cut on Gabriel's head started to bleed again. Peter ran his hand through his hair. He knew he needed stitches. Well, he was a nurse once upon a time ago. Walking to the bathroom, he hoped he had some thread and needles or something.

To his luck he found some. He sterilized the needle and threaded it. Then he kneeled down next to the sleeping man and prayed to the Lord above that he wouldn't wake up. He set to work.

When he was done he cleaned up and threw everything away. Then he sat down on a chair opposite of the couch. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Peter knew he should be at work, but he didn't care.

There was a knock at the door and Peter got up and crossed the room. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Mohinder." he breathed.

"Hello Peter." the Indian man said. "I came to ask you if you would consider working for the Company. With your abilities you would be a huge asset."

This was the third time they had tried to recruit him, and each time he gave the same answer.

"No."

Mohinder lowered his head. "I should have known you'd say that."

"Yeah, you should've." Peter said.

Peter knew he had to get Mohinder away from here. Most likely Bennet sent him to ask him because he had helped Sylar. Mohinder was just a scout more or less.

"Well," Mohinder sighed. "Sorry for bothering you."

He turned to go when his eye caught the sight of the man on the couch and he narrowed his eyes. Peter didn't seem to notice until Mohinder pushed past him and walked into the room.

Peter stumbled back and caught himself before he fell. "Mohinder!"

Mohinder was standing beside the couch, glaring daggers at the man lying on it. His fists were clenched so hard they had turned white.

"Mohinder I can explain!"

Suresh: whirled around. "What?!" he snapped. "You helped that murderer escape us! Right now he probably would be locked away, but no! You had to stick your nose where it didn't belong!"

"He was hurt. Peter said rather dully. "I didn't know..."

"Damn right you didn't!" Mohinder shot. "You helped him slip through our fingers again!"

By this point Peter had grown quite irritated by Mohinder's attitude. The whole "You killed my father" thing was getting old real fast.

"Shut up, Mohinder." he warned.

Mohinder glared at him. "I don't answer to you Petrelli."

"Then go." Peter gritted his teeth. He was trying really hard to keep his temper in check. "I don't need you and your attitude around here if you aren't going to help."

Telekinetically Peter jerked the door open. "Go."

But the doctor didn't move.

"Go." Peter repeated.

"I will tell the Company he's here and they will come to get him. And when they do, I suggest you aren't here when they arrive."

Peter smirked. "I can handle myself just fine thanks."

"I bet." Mohinder sneered.

"How about I settle this."

Peter and Mohinder turned their heads. Gabriel was on his feet and walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Peter went to try and stop the taller man. "Are you crazy?"

Gabriel turned this gaze to him. "No, but I know when I'm not wanted. I should go." Then he added. "Besides that man clearly hates me."

"Damn right.''

Peter tossed Mohinder the nastiest glare imaginable, then turned back to Gabriel. "You can't go, you could have a concussion or worse."

Gabriel smiled. "Thanks, but I really should go. By the sound of it I was the problem."

"You are _the _problem." Mohinder shot.

Gabriel looked at him then quickly diverted his gaze. "I get it. You don't have to tell me twice."

Peter grabbed Gabriel's arm. "My friend here doesn't know what he's saying."

Suresh glared at Peter. "I do too. That man's a killer! He killed my father and countless others!"

Peter jerked his head in Mohinder's direction. "There you go again." he mumbled.

"I what?"

Mohinder froze.

Gabriel backed up. "I..." In his mind images flashed one after another. There was a man in a cab. Then a hand punched through the glass and bashed the man's head repeatedly against the window. Over and over. There was a watch. Gabriel looked down at his wrist. They were identical except his was broken. "When did that...?"

He didn't think, rather he couldn't. Things were so confusing, he couldn't take it anymore.

He bolted.

Gabriel flew out the door and down the hall. Peter glared at Mohinder. "Look what you did!" he spat and ran after Gabriel's fleeting figure.

Mohinder was silent as the sound of footsteps died away. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. After pressing send he held it to his ear.

"Get me Mr. Bennet."

* * *

There's chapter 2! Drop a review and make my day brighter! 


	3. Not Fast Enough

**What is Lost**

Chapter 3: Not Fast Enough

(Recap)

_Suresh glared at Peter. "I do too. That man's a killer! He killed my father and countless others!"_

_Peter jerked his head in Mohinder's direction. "There you go again." he mumbled._

"_I what?"_

_Mohinder froze._

_Gabriel backed up. "I..." In his mind images flashed one after another. There was a man in a cab. Then a hand punched through the glass and bashed the man's head repeatedly against the window. Over and over. There was a watch. Gabriel looked down at his wrist. They were identical except his was broken. "When did that...?"_

_He didn't think, rather he couldn't. Things were so confusing, he couldn't take it anymore._

_He bolted._

_Gabriel flew out the door and down the hall. Peter __glared__ at Mohinder. "Look what you did!" he spat and ran after Gabriel's fleeting figure._

_Mohinder was silent as the sound of footsteps died away. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. After pressing send he held it to his ear._

"_Get me Mr. Bennet."_

* * *

"What is it?" Noah growled. Whoa, someone was not happy. "It better be worth my time." 

"It is." Mohinder said evenly.

Noah detected something in his voice. "Go on."

"I know where Sylar is."

"You what?" Noah breathed.

Mohinder looked out the window and could see Gabriel and Peter outside on the sidewalk talking.

"Yeah, he's right here."

"Define 'here'!" Noah demanded.

"Peter Petrelli's apartment." Mohinder replied.

Bennet smirked. "I'm sending a team there now. Keep them there until they arrive."

Suresh nodded. "Understood."

He snapped his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. Bennet wanted him to stall them, so that's what he needed to do.

* * *

"Sylar wait!" Peter yelled. He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late. 

Gabriel whipped around. "Why do you people keep calling me that?!" he narrowed his eyes and waited for Peter's answer.

"Sorry," Peter apologized. "it just slipped."

Gabriel's eyes softened. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." he put his hands in his pockets and turned to go.

Peter grabbed Gabriel's shoulder. "You can't go. They may be after you still."

"Who's after me?"

Peter sighed. "It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

Glancing up Peter noticed Mohinder was no longer in the apartment. He ignored it and turned his gaze back to the man in front of him.

"Well where do I start." Peter basically asked himself. "There are people in this world that are different."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Different how?"

"Like this." Peter raised his hand and it erupted in fire.

Taking a few steps back, Gabriel's eyes grew wide. "How'd...?"

"I'm different." Peter answered. "And so are you."

Gabriel stopped moving. "I really doubt that."

"Don't worry." Peter reassured. "It was weird for me too."

"Gabriel!"

This caused the name's owner to turn around. It was the Indian man Gabriel observed. If he came back to insult him again forget it, he was going to leave right now.

"Did you come back to yell at me more? If you did you can save your breath." Gabriel warned.

Mohinder put both hands up in a surrender pose. "No, I'm here to offer you my sincerest apologies."

Gabriel eyed him warily. "Is this a joke?"

Mohinder feigned hurt. "I really mean it."

Peter had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Gabriel exclaimed.

"It's fine." Mohinder said. "It can be hard to trust someone you just met." he stuck his hand out and waited for Gabriel to take it. "I'm Mohinder Suresh."

Gabriel smiled and clasped the other man's hand in his. "I'm Gabriel Gray."

Peter interrupted. "I was just explaining to Gabe that he has special powers. Maybe you could help."

Mohinder let go of Gabriel's hand. "Sure. Where'd you leave off?"

"I was just telling him that-" Peter stopped talking as he accidentally read Mohinder's mind.

_'Any minute now. Just gotta keep them here a little longer.'_

Peter's eyes widened. He swore he would never read people's mind ever again against their will unless it was an emergency. But this surprised him.

Mohinder had betrayed them.

Peter grabbed Gabriel's shirt collar and yanked him back.

"What the- hey?" he yelped.

"Gabriel get away from him!" Peter roared.

Gabriel glanced back at Mohinder. "Why?"

"He's leading them right towards us!" Peter glared at Mohinder. "You son of a bitch!"

"I thought you..." Gabriel stammered. "It was a lie!"

He took off down the sidewalk. He couldn't stay near that man anymore. His life was just one big mess. Peter whirled around to go after him when a man in black armor jumped out in front of Gabriel and grabbed him.

They were here.

Gabriel struggled and tried to fight back but to no avail. After all he was just a watchmaker. The armored man slammed him into the ground and slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Peter ran to him but was cut off by three other men. He raised his hands and prepared to fight, but nothing happened.

"Shit! Not again!" he saw the Haitian walk out from a nearby alley. Peter gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"

Gabriel was being dragged to his feet and none to gently. When he resisted he was rewarded with a punch to the face. Spitting blood out of his mouth Gabriel kicked the guy and tried to run. He didn't get very far when another man tackled and pinned him to the ground pushing his face into the concrete.

Peter wasn't doing much better when he was taken down by the three men and shot with a tazar gun. He fell to the ground and they cuffed him and dragged him up.

Gabriel saw this and something flashed in his eyes. He shook the man off of him and leaped to his feet. Kicking another one away he jumped over his linked arms so his hands were in front of him rather in back. Another man charged him and he punched him in the face and slammed his fists into his back. The man landed flat on the ground. Then Gabriel took out two more men the same way.

The Haitian saw that they were losing and walked towards Gabriel. Being to preoccupied at the moment, didn't see him coming until it was too late. The Haitian wrapped his hand around Gabriel's mouth and nose. Gabriel stopped moving and his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. He came to a rest on the ground as a black car rolled up. Noah Bennet casually stepped out and walked over.

"Not so untouchable after all." he smirked. "Good work." he nodded in the Haitian's direction.

"And to you Dr. Suresh.

Mohinder didn't say a word. He was still thinking about the way Sylar looked at him when Peter said the Company was coming. The look he gave him was unnerving. Did he really do the right thing?

The rest of the men who weren't licking their wounds were loading Peter and Sylar into the back of an armored van. They drove off when Noah gave them the signal.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Noah opened the door to his car and smiled at Suresh. "We're going to take him apart, piece by painful piece."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you can. Bye! 


	4. Piece by Piece

**What is lost**

Chapter 4: Piece by Piece

(Recap)

_They were here._

_Gabriel struggled and tried to fight back but to no avail. After all he was just a watchmaker._

_The armored man slammed him into the ground and slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Peter ran to him but was cut off by three other men. He raised his hands and prepared to fight, but nothing happened._

"_Shit! Not again!" he saw the __Haitian__ walk out from a nearby alley. Peter gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"_

_Gabriel was being dragged to his feet and none to gently. When he resisted he was rewarded with a punch to the face. Spitting blood out of his mouth Gabriel kicked the guy and tried to run. He didn't get very far when another man tackled and pinned him to the ground pushing his face into the concrete._

_Peter wasn't doing much better when he was taken down by the three men and tazzered. He fell to the ground and they cuffed him and dragged him up. _

_Gabriel saw this and something flashed in his eyes. He shook the man off of him and leaped to his feet. Kicking another one away he jumped over his linked arms so his hands were in front of him rather in back. Another man charged him and he punched him in the face and slammed his fists into his back. The man landed flat on the ground. Then Gabriel took out two more men the same way._

_The Haitian saw that they were losing and walked towards Gabriel. Being to preoccupied at the moment, didn't see him coming until it was too late. The Haitian wrapped his hand around Gabriel's mouth and nose. Gabriel's eyes rolled back and he collapsed. He came to a rest on the ground as a black car rolled up. Noah Bennet stepped out and walked over._

"_Not so untouchable after all." he smirked. "Good work." he nodded in the Haitian's direction. "And to you Dr. Suresh._

_Mohinder didn't say a word. He was still thinking about the way Sylar looked at him when Peter said the Company was coming. The look he gave him was unnerving. Did he really do the right thing?_

_The rest of the men who weren't licking their wounds were loading Peter and Sylar into the back of an armored van. They drove off when Noah gave them the signal. _

_Noah opened the door to his car and smiled at Suresh. "We're going to take Sylar apart, piece by painful piece." _

_

* * *

_

Peter regained consciousness in a dark cell. He groaned and propped himself up against a wall. When his eyes adjusted to the light he could see the silhouette of a bed in the room as well.

Where was Gabriel?

If the Company was torturing him it wouldn't take that much to break him that's for sure. The poor guy was bad enough as it was. The door suddenly opened and the cell was flooded with light. Peter squeezed his eye's shut and waited for the person to enter.

"Oh God Peter!"

Peter snapped to attention as a young blond girl wrapped her ams around his neck. "C-Claire?" he gasped.

She started crying. "I'm so sorry!"

"What?"

"For whatever they did to you!" she balled. "I never should have taken this job, but my dad..."

Peter shushed her. "It's ok. I don't blame you." he hugged her and held her close. "Just tell me something. Where's Sylar?"

Claire looked up. "Sylar? He's here?"

Peter nodded.

"Peter... we don have anyone here but you except..." she stopped.

The ex-cheerleader wracked her brain. "There was someone being brought in yesterday. I didn't think anything of it. But they took him into the the testing area. When I found out you were here I assumed that was you but now you say Sylar's here too that must mean he's the one in there."

Peter hated to admit it, but Claire was kinda slow.

"Oh Peter, I thought those screams that came from that room."

Peter's eyes grew as large as dinner plates. "Claire you have to stop them! That's not Sylar!"

Claire's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"He has amnesia."

"That doesn't exist." Claire laughed.

Taking Claire by the shoulders he pulled her closer to him. "It's true." he said. "Sylar's gone and that man they have in there is Gabriel Gray. You've got to do something!"

"I can't." Claire started to cry again. "I can't."

Peter released her.

"I'm so sorry Peter."

"You should go before they discover you're here." Peter whispered.

Getting off the ground Claire stood there looking at Peter.

"Get going." Peter said. "See what you can do."

Claire nodded and ran to the door. After slipping out of the room she closed it with a bang. Peter rested his head on the wall and sighed. The things there were probably doing to Sylar right now scared him to death.

* * *

Time past and Peter found that he had fallen asleep. He didn't know how long he was out or whether it was day or not. He really didn't care. All he cared about was whether Claire found a way to help or not. His thoughts were cut short when the cell door was forced open and a body was thrown forward. It hit the ground with a dull thud and the door closed tight.

Peter crawled towards it and carefully rolled it over.

"Gabriel?" he whispered.

He put his hand on the back of Gabriel's head and pulled him into his lap.

"Answer me."

Gabriel coughed. "Peter...?"

"What did they do?"

A coughing fit hit him and it scarred Peter, blood dribbled down his lips. "Tests." he answered quietly. "A lot of them." he coughed again.

Peter wiped the blood away from Gabe's mouth. "What kind of tests?"

But he received no reply.

"Gabriel?"

Peter shook him slightly. "Gabriel? No stay awake!"

Gabriel didn't stir. Peter carefully picked him up and carried him to the bed. He set him down and checked to make sure he was still breathing.

He was.

Taking his place back against the wall Peter sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long night or day, whatever it was.

* * *

Light shining in and the noise of the door being wrenched open is what mostly woke Peter out of his dreamless slumber. Snapping his eyes open he looked around.

Two huge men walked in and grabbed Gabriel around the arms and hauled him up. When you first wake up your mind is always a little fuzzy and it took Gabriel a minute to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Let him go!" Peter yelled and jumped at the nearest man. But he was far out matched and was punched back against the brick wall.

Gabriel tried to fight. "Peter! Help me!"

Peter struggled to open his eyes.

"Peter!"

The desperation in the other man's voice broke his heart.

Peter stood up and was punched down again and crumpled to the floor. "Gabe..."

"No! Peter!" Gabriel's throat hurt so much from screaming so loud. "No!"

The two men dragged him through the door and it closed, blocking Gabriel's view of Peter. Down the hall Gabriel gave up struggling and just let them take him without a fight.

Peter couldn't imagine what they did to get that reaction out of Gabriel.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel..." Peter whispered and blacked out.

* * *

This is late, forgive me. Oh, we had a fake an injury day at school and someone I know put fake blood on her forehead and wore a shirt that said "Sylar was here." it was so funny and cool. :) Anywho...

Please review and sit tight for the next chapter.


	5. Copy Cat

**What is Lost**

Chapter 5: Copy Cat

(Recap)

_Light shining in and the noise of the door being wrenched open is what mostly woke Peter out of his dreamless slumber. Snapping his eyes open he looked around._

_Two huge men walked in and grabbed Gabriel around the arms and hauled him up. When you first wake up your mind is always a little fuzzy and it took Gabriel a minute to wrap his mind around what was happening._

"_Let him go!" Peter yelled and jumped at the nearest man. But he was far out matched and was punched back against the brick wall._

_Gabriel tried to fight. "Peter! Help me!"_

_Peter struggled to open his eyes._

"_Peter!"_

_The desperation in the other man's voice broke his heart._

_Peter stood up and was punched down again and crumpled to the floor. "Gabe..."_

"_No! Peter!" Gabriel's throat hurt so much from screaming so loud. "No!"_

_The two men dragged him through the door and it closed, blocking Gabriel's view of Peter. Down the hall Gabriel gave up struggling and just let them take him without a fight._

_Peter couldn't imagine what they did to get that reaction out of Gabriel._

"_I'm so sorry Gabriel..." Peter whispered and blacked out._

* * *

Claire was walking down the hall and stopped in front of the testing area. The red light was on and that meant someone was in there. She sighed and walked on until she heard screaming. 

She stopped and her eyes grew wide. "Sylar...!"

The screaming continued, but this time it was louder than before. Claire ran down the hall and turned two corners until she was in front of a large oak door. She grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Noah looked up from his papers he was going through as Claire came storming in.

"Claire?"

She slammed her fists down on the desk. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Noah removed his glasses and wiped them clean. "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" Tears were forming in her eyes. "You're having Gabriel tortured in there!"

"Sylar, not Gabriel." Noah corrected her.

"That's not Sylar!" Claire screamed. "It's Gabriel! There's a difference!"

"Claire," Noah spoke softly. "he killed another person yesterday before we picked him up. Do you want that to happen again? We can't just let him go." He moved towards her. "Can't you understand that?"

Claire glared at him. "Not when the person can't even remember committing any of those murders."

Noah meant to go and embrace Claire but she pulled away. "Don't touch me!" she growled. Then turned to go slamming the door on the way out. Mr. Bennet sighed and went back to his papers.

* * *

Claire ran full sprint down the hall to the cell where they were keeping Peter. The tears that fell from her eyes half blinded her. She yanked the cell open and entered it. Peter glanced up and was glad it was her and not a guard. Claire walked over and sat down next to him. 

"I couldn't do a thing."

Peter put his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be all right Claire."

"I can't bring myself to believe that."

Claire rested her head on her uncle's chest and closed her eyes. Peter kissed the top of her head in a reassuring gesture. They sat there in the dark for several minutes before it was disrupted. The door opened for a second time and it was a guard. He carelessly tossed Gabriel into the cell and shut the door.

Gabriel tried to get up but failed and landed back on his stomach and laid still.

Claire and Peter rushed over to him. Peter turned him over while Claire supported his head. "There's not a scratch on him." Peter observed.

Claire looked at him. "That's because they're using my blood."

"I wish your blood could take away pain too." Gabriel groaned. "That would be nice."

He turned his head to Peter. "Hey."

"Hey." Peter whispered.

"Who's your friend?" Gabriel asked softly.

"This," he said motioning to Claire. "Is my niece Claire."

Gabriel nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but I can't."

Claire smiled. It felt so weird being in the same room as Sylar without running away in fear. It felt good. She thought as she ran her fingers through Gabriel's short dark brown hair. It seemed to calm him. Peter took Gabriel from Claire's grasp and placed him on the bed. The man needed to sleep.

Claire stood up. "I gotta go. My father can't know I was here."

Peter nodded. "Be careful."

"Hey," she teased. "aren't I always?"

"No." Peter smiled.

She left and closed the door. Peter glanced at Gabriel who was sleeping peacefully enough.

"No one deserves this."

* * *

"Claire!" 

The ex-cheerleader turned around. It was her wonderful father.

"What do you want now?" she spat placing her hands on her hips as she did so.

"Come with me." he ordered and grabbed her hand. Claire was yanked forward and down the hall. Fighting her dad all the way might I add.

"What are you doing?"

"Just come."

They entered his office and Noah turned on the television. He inserted a tape and pressed play. Claire was so confused at this point so she didn't say anything.

Then on the screen a woman appeared and started talking. "Mr. Bennet, there has been another murder today at approximately 12:07 PM. The victim, Tony David, was found dead with his head sliced open, similar to the way Sylar kills his victims."

Noah shut it off. "Now as you know, Sylar was here at 12:07 PM, we were... questioning him."

Claire starred at him. "So what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying Sylar can't be in two places at once."

"Damn." Claire said as she put two and two together. "We've got ourselves a copycat."

* * *

Ok, this will be a slash. It didn't start out that way, but my friend convinced my to do it. Blame her! Contrary to the first chapter, but there will not be anything too graphic mind you. I really don't know how to exactly write that kind of thing. Sorry.

Also, the next chapter WILL be longer I promise. I was just really tired when I wrote this cause I got back from practice and well you get the picture.

Anyway, drop a review and I'll see you next time!


	6. To Catch a Killer

I know a lot of people voted on the author note so they can't review this chapter because of the one rule per chap thing. If you want to log out and come back and push the review button and just write your pen name in the blank. Sorry for the trouble. 

* * *

**What is Lost**

Chapter 6: To Catch a Killer

(Recap)

"_Claire!" _

_The ex-cheerleader turned around. It was her wonderful father._

"_What do you want now?" she spat placing her hands on her hips as she did so._

"_Come with me." he ordered and grabbed her hand. Claire was yanked forward and down the hall. Fighting her dad all the way might I add._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Just come."_

_They entered his office and Noah turned on the television. He inserted a tape and pressed play. Claire was so confused at this point so she didn't say anything._

_Then on the screen a woman appeared and started talking. "Mr. Bennet, there has been another murder today at __approximately__ 12:07 __PM.__ The victim, Tony David's head was sliced open, similar to the way Sylar kills his victims."_

_Noah shut it off. "Now as you know, Sylar was here at 12:07 __PM__, we were... questioning him here."_

_Claire starred at him. "So what are you getting at?" _

"_I'm saying Sylar can't be in two places at once."_

"_Damn." Claire said as she put two and two together. "We've got ourselves a copycat."_

* * *

"A copycat is right." Noah agreed.

Claire was speechless.

"And now we know Sylar didn't kill David." Noah said more to himself than to Claire.

"So we kept him locked up for nothing." Claire stated. "Now do you believe that he's not Sylar anymore?"

"No." Bennet said. "It could all be an act."

Claire held her anger in. "Well he's a damn good actor."

"Claire," he said changing the subject. "we need to find this man or woman. And I want you, Sylar, Peter and Mohinder to do it."

This was almost laughable. "You want Gabriel to help you after what you did to him?" she snapped. "He will never go for that!"

"Don't be so sure Claire." Noah said. "Go ask him."

Claire threw him a nasty glare. 

"Better you than me, Claire."

* * *

"Twelve?" Gabriel guessed.

"Nope."

"This is so not fair.'' Gabriel complained. "There are a bunch of numbers between one and a thousand."

"Well we can't have you pick the number because I could just read your mind." Peter laughed.

"Cheater."

Gabriel was still lying on the bed, Peter actually moved and was sitting against the side of the bed now. At least Gabriel was conscious thankfully. Both of them flinched when the door opened. 

"Claire!" Peter gasped.

Claire was out of breath as she walked in. "There's," she huffed. "a copycat killer." she finally managed to get out.

"What?" Peter said as he stood up.

"My father got report from one of his field agents." she said. "Apparently there's been murders resembling..." she stopped.

Gabriel had his eye's closed now. "Sylar, right?"

Nodding Claire responded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Peter filled me in a little." 

Peter turned to Claire. "What does this have to do with us?"

"My father wants us to catch the killer."

Peter started laughing. Gabriel looked up startled.

"That's great!" he roared. "He actually wants Gabriel to do him a favor!" he doubled over with laughter.

"I'll do it." Gabriel said sitting up on the bed.

Immediately Peter stopped laughing and grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "What's the matter with you?" he yelled. "These people abused you! Why do you want to help them!"

"Peter!" Claire exclaimed.

Gabriel was momentarily stunned by Peter's outburst. "I don't want innocent people hurt."

Peter lessened his grip.

"Let me do this Peter."

The former nurse didn't like this at all. But he gave in anyway. "Fine."

The cell door opened and Noah Bennet in all his glory, stood in the doorway. "So? What do you say?"

"I'll do it." Gabriel said.

* * *

Before they started their mission Noah had Claire and Peter take Gabriel to one of the training rooms. Gabriel needed some control over his powers before he was taken on this mission. After two hours he had a general grasp of most of them. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

Then Peter and Gabriel were given new clothes and were able to take a shower because God knows they needed one. When they were done and dressed they went to meet Claire. Peter had a pair of light blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt on. While Gabriel had dark blue pants and a black button up shirt.

Claire met them and led the way to her father's office. She opened the door and let them in. Noah was sitting behind his desk and he looked up as they came in. "Peter, Gabriel." he nodded in their direction.

Peter glared daggers back, while Gabriel only nodded politely back.

"I trust Claire has told you about out predicament." 

"Yes." Peter snapped. "Get to the point."

"Gladly." Noah said. "We tracked our man to here in New York."

"Whoa, hold it." Gabriel interrupted. "How did you track him when you don't even know who he is?"

Noah chuckled. "He's not as careful as you were Gabriel."

Gabriel's face darkened. 

"He left a partial fingerprint at the crime scene and we were able to identify him." he turned his computer screen around so it was facing his guests and pointed to a picture on the screen. "This, is Daniel Anderson. A twenty-eight year old male from Fort Wayne, Indiana."

Gabriel studied the photo and memorized everything on the screen.

"So far he's killed eleven people while pretending to be Sylar. But of course we know he's not, the real one is sitting right here." Noah smirked.

Gabriel's face wore a glare and his mouth was a thin line. Bennet was really pushing his luck.

"So what are we waiting for?" Peter asked. "Let's go catch him."

Claire nodded.

"Mohinder Suresh is also going with you."

Gabriel abruptly left the room without a word.

Noah ushered the two out and told them to wait for further orders. Peter nodded and followed after Gabriel. They found him leaning against a wall a while away. 

"Gabe?" Claire asked.

"I don't want him coming along." Gabriel said not looking at them.

"I know." Claire said. "But we need all the help we can get."

"Fine." Gabriel said as he pushed off the wall.

* * *

An hour later Mohinder arrived finally. He joined the trio and Gabriel instantly pulled away from the group. Peter sighed and walked after him, again. He grabbed the taller man's arm and yanked him back. "C'mon. Stop fooling around."

He was greeted with no reply.

When they were all set, Noah found them and said there was a car waiting for them. Claire immediately called driver but Peter thought that was a bad idea. Mohinder eventually ended up driving. They all piled in with Claire riding shotgun. Peter was behind Mohinder with Gabriel sitting behind Claire. The engine started and they drove off.

Gabriel meanwhile was playing with a ball of ice he created.

"Having fun?" Claire teased.

"Yes." Gabriel smiled.

* * *

They drove until they came to the victim's house. Noah had told them that they should start at the scene of the crime. Seemed logical enough. Mohinder stopped the car and everybody got out. Gabriel slammed the door and walked up the path. The rest of the group quickly following behind. What they saw was far from pleasant. Blood was splattered on the wall, police tape was everywhere. They carefully stepped over the tape and entered the room. 

"He's going to kill again, in less than forty-eight hours." Gabriel said in a low voice.

"How in the world do you know this?" Peter asked.

"I read the file." Gabriel snapped. "He targets young girls between the ages of fourteen and twenty. Brunets. All the murders have happened forty-eight hours apart."

"Well that's great." Claire sighed. "Now all we have to do is protect all the young brunets in New York. Easy."

Gabriel frowned.

Up until now Mohinder had been silent. "What if we had Peter read the entire city's mind?"

Peter freaked out. "Are you mental! That could kill me!"

Claire nodded. "And it wouldn't work either."

Gabriel pulled some papers out of his jacket pocket and showed them to the group. It was a list of places Anderson had been in the last month. 

"There's a pattern in here somewhere."

"How do you know?" Mohinder shot.

Gabriel starred at him. "How about you let me do my job and you shut up." he growled. "I don't interfere with your work no do I?"

Mohinder was silent.

Peter couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his face. Claire followed her uncle, only her's was a smile. Mohinder glared at the two.

"All right." Gabriel continued. "He seems to favor the mall in the downtown area. He folded the papers back up and placed them back in his pocket. "That's where we should look first."

Peter nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

An hour later the four of them entered the mall. It was swarming with teenagers naturally. Peter groaned. "How the hell are we gonna pull this off?"

Gabriel didn't answer, he was busy looking around. He scanned the groups of people, but couldn't find a trace of Anderson. Had he been wrong? No that was impossible, Anderson had been here everyday around this time. He was right, he was sure of it. He growled in frustration.

Claire flinched slightly. "Gabriel?"

He ignored her.

Gabriel closed his eyes, trying to pick Anderson out of the large crowds of people. He gritted his teeth as hundreds of voices flooded his brain. This was seriously going to give him a headache later.

"There she is. Just like the rest... so weak... so unaware..."

The watchmaker snapped his eyes open. He found him. Gabriel took off running in the direction of the voice.

"Gabriel!" Peter yelled.

They took off running after him, trying not to run too many people over in the process. But Gabriel had a significant lead on them. 

Gabriel had run through half the mall before he spotted his target standing on the second floor. He cursed and ran up the stairs. Avoiding people was the hard part. Panting slightly, he reached the top floor. He could see Anderson up ahead looking out over the railing. The smile on that bastards face made Gabriel's blood boil. He was going to wipe that smirk off that murderer's smug face.

He was about twenty feet away when Anderson turned to him. "Took you long enough." he smiled.

Gabriel was lost for words.

* * *

This will be a FRIENDSHIP fic alright. FRIENDSHIP! I'm sorry for anyone who voted for slash. I really am, believe me. I hope you can still read this. I got five or so anonymous reviews for slash and I suspect a couple of those were from the same person. If they weren't I apologize.

I can't please everyone so I will do my best. 

And Happy late St. Patrick's Day! I'm only saying this becasue Zach Quinto is half Irish. 

So drop a review and I'll see you later. 

--Memories


	7. Unexpected

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 6 DO IT NOW! MY A/N SCREWED THINGS UP BUT IT WAS NECESSARY, GO DO THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS!! THANK YOU!**

* * *

What Is Lost

Chapter 7: Unexpected

(Recap)

_An hour later the four of them entered the mall. It was swarming with teenagers naturally. Peter groaned. "How the hell are we gonna pull this off?"_

_Gabriel didn't answer, he was busy looking around. He scanned the groups of people, but couldn't find a trace of Anderson. Had he been wrong? No that was impossible, Anderson had been here everyday around this time. He was right, he was sure of it. He growled in frustration._

_Claire flinched slightly. "Gabriel?"_

_He ignored her._

_Gabriel closed his eyes, trying to pick Anderson out of the large crowds of people. He gritted his teeth as hundreds of voices flooded his brain. This was seriously going to give him a headache later._

"_There she is. Just like the rest... so weak... so unaware..."_

_The watchmaker snapped his eyes open. He found him. Gabriel took off running in the direction of the voice._

"_Gabriel!" Peter yelled._

_They took off running after him, trying not to run too many people over in the process. But Gabriel had a significant lead on them. _

_Gabriel had run through half the mall before Gabriel spotted his target standing on the second floor. He cursed and ran up the stairs. Avoiding people was the hard part. Panting slightly, he reached the top floor. He could see Anderson up ahead looking out over the railing. The smile on that bastards face made Gabriel's blood boil. He was going to wipe that smirk off that murderers smug face._

_He was about twenty feet away when Anderson turned to him. "Took you long enough. He chided._

_Gabriel was lost for words._

* * *

The watchmaker studied the man before him. Anderson had short black hair similar to his own but his eyes were different, they overflowing with hatred and malice. On the inside Gabriel shuddered. Is that was his used to looked like? Like a murderers? Most of the people he had met in the last few days had been shorter than him, Anderson on the other had was at least one of two inches taller. He was more muscular than Gabriel was and that would be a problem if it came to hand to hand combat. But those qualities would lead you to believe that this man was a serial killer.

"How'd you know that-" Gabriel gasped.

A smile graced the copycat's face. "Inside help. I had someone attach a tracking device to your car. It was very helpful."

"And you wanted to be like Sylar?" Gabriel scoffed. "You couldn't be a fireman or something?"

Anderson chuckled. "You are Sylar! At least you were."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm Sylar now."

"I really don't think so buddy." the watchmaker sighed.

By the looks of things, Anderson was having too much fun with this. "Remember all the people you killed? How useless they were?"

"They weren't useless!" Gabriel growled.

"They were insignificant!"

"Shut up!" Gabriel roared.

Something was wrong. He was dizzy and all these images were flashing before his eyes. He groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead, it wasn't helping at all. And ignoring them was impossible.

"Something wrong Sylar?" Anderson taunted. "Wait, you're not him. I am!"

Gabriel opened his eyes. "You will never be him!" he snapped.

"Is that right?" Anderson said and raised his hands. They erupted in a brilliant white fire. "This is my ability."

A smirk formed on Gabriel's face. "Pretty." he mocked. "Mine's better." One hand froze over while the other glowed like a furnace. "Care to try?"

* * *

Peter, Claire and Mohinder looked up to where Gabriel had disappeared to. Their eyes widened as they saw both men walk straight at each other. This was not going to end well, and there were so many innocent people around who will more than likely get caught in the crossfire.

"Get everyone out!" Peter commanded and took off towards the stairs.

Claire thought he was crazy. "And how do you propose we do that?!"

"I don't know!" Peter yelled as he ran. "Just do something!"

Mohinder grabbed Claire's arm and practically dragged her away. They scanned the mall for security guards and spotted a couple up ahead a ways. This task was not going to be an easy one.

"Hurry Claire!" Mohinder shouted.

"I'm trying! It's not my fault that you have longer legs!" she shot back.

Mohinder couldn't help it. "That's because you're short."

Claire threw him the nastiest look in the world. "Shut it." she said as she ran past him.

* * *

Gabriel was flung backwards and crashed into a wall. Dust and debris flew everywhere and got in his eyes and mouth. He coughed and tried to stand. His eyes glittered dangerously slowly lifted himself up.

"Little distracted aren't ya?" Anderson said as he made his way over.

In all truth he was. Gabriel wanted nothing more then to totally and utterly demolish the man standing before him. He wanted to torture him and make him suffer a pain he's never felt in his entire life. These thoughts scared him, he had no idea where they came from or why he felt like that. It was like he wasn't in control anymore.

Anderson grabbed his shirt and slammed him back into the wall, making the hole already there even larger. He did it again and again until Gabriel thought his back would break. He gritted his teeth against the pain as more images swarmed his mind. He could see what he was capable of. All the destruction he could cause, as Sylar.

Finally he had enough of this.

Gabriel grabbed Anderson's arm in a vice-like grip and stopped it from moving anymore. "Hello Danny." he growled and threw the larger man back. Anderson hit the ground and quickly regained his footing. He cursed to himself and charged at Gabriel. Gabriel thought this was highly amusing.

"Round two." he smirked.

He grabbed Anderson by the throat and pinned him against the wall. The tips of his shoes were a good three inches off the ground. He thrashed and struggled, but Gabriel wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

"This is for pretending to be me." Gabriel hissed.

He began to slowly crush the windpipe of the unfortunate man when Peter showed up, right on time as usual.

"Gabriel!" Peter yelled. "Stop!"

Gabriel turned his head towards him. "Go away." he warned.

"Sylar..."

Anderson took advantage of Gabriel's lack of concentration on him. He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed the gun he had hidden. Then he slowly pulled it out and aimed. Peter didn't even have time to warn Gabriel. The gun went off and everything looked like it was in slow motion.

Gabriel let his grip on Anderson go as the bullet pierced his skin inches from his heart. He choked back a cry of pain and tried to regain his hold on the copycat. Anderson dodged it and ran past him. Gabriel fell to his knees as his target also ran past Peter and disappeared.

Peter ran to Gabriel and kneeled down beside him. "Gabriel!" he hollered.

The watchmaker coughed up blood and it ran down his pale face. The room was spinning out of control, it made him dizzy. He slowly closed his eyes.

"No!" Peter panicked. "Open your eyes dumbass!"

Peter looked around frantically. Claire! She could fix this!

He scooped Gabriel up in his arms and teleported down to the first floor. "Damnit! Where are they?"

Then he spotted them coming right towards him. He quickly ran to them and grabbed both of their hands and teleported out to the car. Claire opened the back door and Peter placed Gabriel gently on the seat.

"Claire, give Gabriel some of your blood."

Doing as she was told, Claire sat beside Gabriel and undid his shirt. Blood was oozing everywhere dying his skin red and making his black shirt look even darker. She cringed slightly and asked for something sharp. Mohinder handed her the keys and she took them. She slit her wrist and her blood mixed with Gabriel's. Immediately the wound began to heal and Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

Gabriel groaned but kept his eyes shut.

"Just lay still." Claire instructed.

"Trying." Gabriel winced. Then he opened his eyes a fraction. "I failed."

"So he got away then." Mohinder stated.

"No, he's right here." Claire said sarcastically. "Of course he got away."

Mohinder frowned slightly. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Gabriel admitted. "This is all my fault."

Claire put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No it's not."

"Yes it is." he sighed. "If I had been..."

Peter glared at him.

"If I had been Sylar he wouldn't have got away. He would be locked away for good."

"Or in a body bag." Mohinder cut in.

Claire ignored that last comment and turned to Gabriel. "How do you know he would have captured him?"

Gabriel closed his eyes again. "I get flashbacks if you will. They're really just images I see, but they showed me what Sylar was like. He never would have let Anderson get away that easily."

"It's a good thing he wasn't there." Claire said. "We don't need him back."

"Maybe." Gabriel said softly.

* * *

Going after Anderson without a plan was sure fire way to get killed. Peter suggested that they stop and eat some long overdue food. Mohinder agreed and pulled over at the first restaurant they saw. They opened the car doors and filed out. Pulling Gabriel's arm around his shoulder, Peter managed to help the taller man out of the back-seat. Claire closed the door and all of them walked up to the building. People in the restaurant eyed the four suspiciously, Claire just glared back.

Peter carefully set Gabriel down in one of the booths and sat next to him.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine."

Peter looked at him. "You don't look fine."

"I said I'm fine Peter!" Gabriel snapped.

Opening his mouth, Peter was going to say something but thought better of it. An awkward silence encased the group. Finally Claire broke the barrier.

"I'm going to go order. Gabe you want anything?"

There was no answer.

"Just get him a coke Claire." Peter said as he stood up. "I'll take a cheeseburger or something."

"Ok," Claire looked at him funny. "Where are you going?"

"Never you mind." he replied as he dragged Gabriel to his feet. Peter ignored the looks people were giving him again. He pulled the ex-serial killer to the back and into the men's bathroom. Gabriel at this point, was only half aware of what was going on around him. It was like he was in his own little world.

But that didn't last too long.

It was abruptly cut short when he was sent flying into the bathroom sinks. If he had been a second slower he would have smashed his head against the cold surface. He caught himself just in time and turned around.

"Peter...?" he whispered.

But Peter only responded by giving Gabriel a fist to the face. Gabriel's head flew to the side and he crashed into a near by stall. Landing in a heap on the ground, Gabriel looked up at his attacker. His friend.

Was it all a lie? Was Peter pretending to be his friend?

Peter grabbed the watchmaker by his collar and yanked him up off the ground so they were eye level. "Are you going to stop moping around now?" he asked slowly.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled as he slapped Peter's hands away. He pushed the former nurse back against the opposite wall and backed away. "Answer me Petrelli!"

Peter held his hands up in a surrender position. "Ok, maybe I handled that wrong." said evenly. "But you have to get a grip! So we lost him, big deal! He'll be too scared to kill again."

"You don't know that."

"And you do?" Peter shot back.

Gabriel didn't say a word.

Peter knew before the words left his mouth that he should not have said that. But it was too late. The damage was done. Gabriel lowered his head. Then without warning he jerked his arm up and caught Peter in a strong telekinetic grip. Peter's hands went instinctively up to his throat and clawed at the unseen force. He gasped for breath but Gabriel didn't waver.

"Gabe..." he managed to choke out. "Stop..."

"No!" Gabriel shouted and tightened his grip. "I am sick and tired of listening to you!"

Peter locked eyes with his friend. Gabriel's eyes were different. They were... filled without so much hate. So different from the was they were but an hour ago. How things could change in such a short time.

"I'm just another person the great Peter Petrelli has to help, is that right?" Gabriel sneered. "Mr. I-have-to-save-every-fucking-person-on-the-whole-damn-planet! Well I'm not just another person for you to save!"

"Gabe!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Gabriel swung his arm around and Peter was sent flying into the mirrors behind the ex-killer. On impact the glass mirrors shattered, sending thousands of shards spraying everywhere. Peter landed on his stomach, fighting for breath. It was a good thing he could heal or he'd be a real mess. Craning his head upwards, Peter saw what made his blood freeze.

His friend, or was a few minutes ago, was standing over him with both hands ignited in a red flame. His mouth curled into a cruel smirk.

_'Sylar!_ ' Peter gasped. _'Oh God.'_

Gabriel brought his hand down ready to strike. But he stopped.

Peter let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He looked up and saw Gabriel just standing there, mouth open, eyes wide. Grabbing onto a sink, Peter pulled himself up off the hard cold floor.

"Peter..." Gabriel whispered. "I'm so..." he couldn't get the last word out. Tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm..."

"Gabriel." Peter said and took an uneasy step forward. But Gabriel just backed away. Looking around Gabriel saw the damage he had done. He looked back at Peter and bolted out the door. Peter acted quickly and ran after him. He was not getting away again.

Back in the main part of the restaurant, Claire and Mohinder had ordered and were sitting at the table. Out of the corner of her eye, Claire saw a blur and turned around just in time to see Gabriel yank open the door and run off into the night. A second later Peter came practically flying out of the bathroom after the taller man. Mohinder and Claire exchanged glances and immediately got up and followed.

"Peter!" Claire shouted. "Peter! Gabriel!"

Mohinder stood next to Claire starring out where Peter had disappeared to. They waited for at least twenty minutes before Peter showed up. He landed beside them wearing a face that clearly said he didn't find what he was looking for.

"He's gone." he said softly. "Gone."

* * *

Hello!! That is by FAR the longest chapter! WOOT!! I jsut noticed there was a lot of fighting in this chapter. Uh my bad? Anyway, I'm on spring break so I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week or so. Also this will have about ten chapters to it I'm estimating.

Also a friend is doing a picture for this story. She's so nice. I'll show it to you if she let's me.

So drop me a reveiw and I'll see you next chapter!


	8. Home

**What Is Lost**

Chapter 8: Home

(Recap)

_Peter knew before the words left his mouth that he should not have said that. But it was too late. The damage was done. Gabriel lowered his head. Then without warning he jerked his arm up and caught Peter in a strong telekinetic grip. Peter's hands went __instinctively__ up to his throat and clawed at the unseen force. He gasped for breath but Gabriel didn't waver. _

"_Gabe..." he managed to choke out. "Stop..."_

"_No!" Gabriel shouted and tightened his grip. "I am sick and tired of listening to you!"_

_Peter locked eyes with his friend. Gabriel's eyes were different. They were... filled without so much hate. So different from the was they were but an hour ago. How things could change in such a short time._

"_I'm just another person the great Peter Petrelli has to help, is that right?" Gabriel sneered. "Mr. I-have-to-save-every-fucking-person-on-the-whole-damn-planet! Well I'm not just another person for you to save!"_

"_Gabe!"_

"_Shut up! Just shut up!" _

_Gabriel swung his arm around and Peter was sent flying into the mirrors behind the ex-killer. On impact the glass mirrors shattered, sending thousands of shards spraying everywhere. Peter landed on his stomach, fighting for breath. It was a good thing he could heal or he'd be a real mess. Craning his head upwards, Peter saw what made his blood freeze._

_His friend, or was a few minutes ago, was standing over him with both hands ignited in a red flame. His mouth curled into a cruel smirk. _

_'Sylar! ' Peter gasped. 'Oh God.'_

_Gabriel brought his hand down ready to strike. But he stopped._

_Peter let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He looked up and saw Gabriel just standing there, mouth open, eyes wide. Grabbing onto a sink, Peter pulled himself up off the hard cold floor. _

"_Peter..." Gabriel whispered. "I'm so..." he couldn't get the last word out. Tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm..." _

"_Gabriel." Peter said and took an uneasy step forward. But Gabriel just backed away. Looking around Gabriel saw the damage he had done. He looked back at Peter and bolted out the door. Peter acted quickly and ran after him. He was not getting away again._

_Back in the main part of the restaurant, Claire and Mohinder had ordered and were sitting at the table. Out of the corner of her eye, Claire saw a blur and turned around just in time to see Gabriel yank open the door and run off into the night. A second later Peter came practically flying out of the bathroom after the taller man. Mohinder and Claire exchanged glances and immediately got up and followed. _

"_Peter!" Claire shouted. "Peter! Gabriel!"_

_Mohinder stood next to Claire starring out where Peter had __disappeared__ to. They waited for at least twenty minutes before Peter showed up. He landed beside them wearing a face that clearly said he didn't find what he was looking for. _

"_He's gone." he said softly. "Gone."_

Gabriel ran until his lungs began to burn. He didn't know where he was going or how long he had been running. It didn't matter, all that mattered is that he got far away. Away from the people that he could hurt the most. The people that cared about him.

He didn't want to hurt anyone else ever again.

He kept running. The only thing he could think about was what he almost did, to the one person who had helped him. 'Peter...' he thought sadly. His friend. The one who had defended him. And he had repaid his kindness with almost killing him. 'What a fair trade.' Gabriel thought sarcastically.

His thoughts mixed with the sounds of his shoes hitting the pavement below as he tried to run from his problems. If he had seen many movies, he would know that running away never solved anything. But that's all he could do. That's all he could _think_ of doing.

He stopped when he came to a certain street. The watchmaker starred at the apartment building, wondering where he had seen it. He drew a blank. Slowly he walked up to the door. Reaching for the doorknob, he stopped. 'What am I even doing?' he mentally screamed at himself.

But he opened the door anyway.

The inside was slightly dirty and it looked looked like not many people lived there. Gabriel walked inside and peered down a dark hallway. It felt like he was being pulled forward. He obeyed.

He walked down the hall and stopped at the last door on the left. Ever so slowly he grabbed the dusty doorknob and turned it. He half expected it to be locked, but it swung open. The room was dark so Gabriel fumbled for the light switch. He flipped it on and the room was flooded with light.

It was a fairly small room. There was a living room, kitchen and a hallway that looked like it led to a bedroom. Gabriel walked into the living room, everything was collecting dust from disuse. On a shelf had rows of what appeared to be snow globes. Gabriel picked one up and dusted it off.

"_One more and I'll have the entire continent."_

Gabriel jumped. That voice sounded so familiar. He looked back down at the globe in his hands. 'Texas...'

He set it back on the shelf next to the others. On the table was a pair of glasses and tools. Gabriel picked them up and blew the dust off.

"_I have a job, I fix watches."_

That time Gabriel was sure that was his voice. He put the glasses back and moved onto the other side of the room. There were pictures hanging from the wall. The first picture was of a little boy and as they went, the boy got older.

'It's me...!' he gasped.

He backed away against the opposite wall. 'I'm...' he couldn't form a coherent thought in his mind. His knees buckled and he collapsed, sliding down the wall.

'...home...'

* * *

Peter was in a terrible mood. And it wasn't because he was almost killed in the bathroom either. It was because he had let his friend get away. A friend that probably needed him the most right now. He slammed his fist into the wall. When he pulled his arm back there was a huge dent in the hotel wall.

"Damn it." he growled.

After Gabriel's disappearance, the group decided to call it a day and check into a hotel. Claire and Mohinder mostly didn't want to be on the receiving end of his temper if he decided to snap. So they got separate rooms, a few doors away from the empath's.

Peter was grateful for the space and promised himself that he would apologize to them later. He just wasn't in the best of moods today. At twelve in the morning he finally fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

"_I'm leaving. And when I get back I expect you to be gone."_

"_Don't say that mom. It's me, it's Gabriel."_

_You're not Gabriel. You're damned and I want you out of my house."_

"_Mom calm down."_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Calm down!"_

"_Give me back my son!"_

Gabriel's eyes jerked open. Sweat beaded his forehead, he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He was shaking uncontrollably. The nightmare was still so vivid in his mind. It scared him so much.

He pushed himself up off the wood floor and stood up. He felt like he was going to be sick. But the feeling went away as quickly as it had come. Looking around one last time he left.

Closing the door behind him he started to walk back down the hall. There was a women who looked about fifty or so farther up the hallway. Gabriel didn't pay any attention to her until she spoke.

"Gabriel?" she asked quietly.

Gabriel stopped walking. "Do I know you?"

"No," she said. "I've never met you. But your mother showed me so many pictures of you."

"My-" he stuttered. "Where is she?"

The woman looked down. "I'm so sorry Gabriel. She passed away."

"When?!"

"About two years ago." the woman said sadly. A bunch of us from the building pitched in and paid for a headstone. We tried to get in touch with you. But we could never find you."

Gabriel didn't trust his voice right now.

"I'm so sorry." she said again.

"No..." he whispered. "it's alright..."

The woman put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I have to go. It was nice to finally meet you Gabriel. Your mother would be so proud of you."

She walked past him, Gabriel turned to her.

"Where... where is she buried?" he asked.

The lady stopped. "In a cemetary, three blocks from here. Do you want me to take you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, that's ok. Thank you though."

She smiled at him one last time and disappeared.

* * *

That same morning the trio traveled to Mohinder's apartment. Molly could locate Sylar for them, which Peter was grateful for. As soon as they walked in the doorway, Molly flung herself onto her adopted father.

"Molly, I need you to locate someone for us."

"Sure." she said pulling out a map. "Who?"

"It's Sylar." Peter butted in. Mohinder glared at him. "What?" the empath shot back. "It's not like he's a danger to anyone anymore!"

Mohinder sighed.

The little girl eyed Peter for a second. "Fine."

A little while later, Molly was having trouble finding her target.

"Where is he?!" Peter asked for like the fifth time.

"Hold onto your horses Sponge." Molly said.

Peter's eyes widened. "What did you say?" Then he looked at Mohinder, who just raised his hands in a surrender position.

"I swear she made that up on her own."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Well... now that you mention it. You are like a spo-"

"Don't you start too." Peter growled.

"Found him!" Molly said proudly. "He's in Queens in a cemetary three blocks from-" she stopped.

Peter was already gone.

* * *

Gabriel stood in front of his mother's grave. The red marble headstone glittered in the sunlight. He knelt down and traced the letters with his index finger. The cool surface felt so good.

_Virginia Marie Gray_

_February 22, 1950_ _- November 6, 2006_

_A Great Friend_

_Loving Wife_

_Wonderful Mother_

He did this. She had died by his own hand. He had killed his own mother.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

He closed his eyes, willing the world to go away. Willing this to all be a dream. But Anderson was still out there. Killing innocent people right now. And he he had to stop him. There is so much pressure on him.

He couldn't do it.

Gabriel sighed. He knew what would happen if he lost control again. He could hurt his friends, Claire, Peter and yes even Mohinder. Things just had to be so damn complicated.

He slammed his fist into the ground, over and over again. Hot tears dripped off his face and hit the grass below. He just wished everything would go away, just disappear... His hand iced over and came to a jagged point. Everything _could_ disappear. With one swift motion, he could end it all. The world would be happy. Sylar would never again threaten anyone anymore.

Gabriel closed his eyes and pulled back his sleeve, exposing his bare wrist. 'Just do it.' he told himself. 'Do it!' he mentally screamed. The watchmaker found it harder than he thought. "C'mon." he growled. "It shouldn't be this hard."

Then he raised his hand and brought the point to his wrist, and sighed. Gabriel felt his arm move, but nothing happened. No pain, nothing. He felt someone's hand wrapped around his arm. Opening his eyes, Gabriel starred straight into another pair.

"Peter..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Peter growled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I have been extremely busy. School sucks just so you know.

AndI know this chapter is a little emo-ish. Well a lot. I hope that doesn't offend anyone. I appologize if it does in any way.

Also, my friend made a picture for this story. It's really goooood! Just go to my profile and click the link. C'mon... you know you want to. And if you have a dA account. Leave a message there.

Drop me a review and I'll see you later! :D


	9. Help From Above

**What is Lost**

Chapter 9: Help From Above

(Recap)

_Gabriel stood in front of his mother's grave. The red marble headstone glittered in the sunlight. He knelt down and traced the letters with his index finger. The cool surface felt so good. _

_Virginia Marie Gray_

_February 20, 1950- November 6, 2006_

_A Great Friend_

_Loving Wife_

_Wonderful Mother_

_He did this. She had died by his own hand. He had killed his own mother._

"_I'm so sorry." he whispered._

_He closed his eyes, willing the world to go away. Willing this to all be a dream. But Anderson was still out there. Killing innocent people right now. And he he had to stop him. There is so much pressure on him._

_He couldn't do it._

_Gabriel sighed. He knew what would happen if he lost control again. He could hurt his friends, Claire, Peter and yes even Mohinder. Things just had to be so damn complicated._

_He slammed his fist into the ground, over and over again. Hot tears dripped off his face and hit the grass below. He just wished everything would go away, just disappear... His hand iced over and came to a jagged point. Everything could disappear. With one swift motion, he could end it all. The world would be happy. Sylar would never again threaten anyone anymore. _

_Gabriel closed his eyes and pulled back his sleeve, exposing his bare wrist. 'Just do it.' he told himself. 'Do it!' he mentally screamed. The watchmaker found it harder than he thought. "C'mon." he growled. "It shouldn't be this hard."_

_Then he raised his hand and brought the point to his wrist, and sighed. Gabriel felt his arm move, but nothing happened. No pain, nothing. He felt someone's hand wrapped around his arm. Opening his eyes, Gabriel starred straight into another pair._

"_Peter..."_

"_What do you think you're doing?" Peter growled._

* * *

"Nothing." Gabriel answered.

"Nothing huh?" the empath scoffed. "What the hell were you thinking Gabriel?"

Gabriel was silent.

Peter sighed and melted the ice encasing his friend's hand. "Come back with me." he said softly. He let Gabriel's hand go. Without looking up, Gabriel answered him. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Peter said, as he yanked the taller man to his feet. Gabriel shook his head sadly.

"I killed her."

Peter stood there in shock. "What?"

The watchmaker sank back down, pulling Peter with him. "I killed her!" he sobbed. "I killed my own mother!" He was practically yelling now. "I didn't mean to... I..."

Peter didn't know what else to do. When he was little, his mother used to hug him when he was crying. So that's what he did. He pulled the broken man into his arms. Gabriel was crying into his shoulder, making his shirt wet. But he didn't care.

"Gabe, it's alright." he whispered.

"No! It's not!" the other man yelled.

Peter pulled him closer. He really didn't know what to do now. He had never had to deal with another friend breaking down before now.

"I'm scared Peter. I hurt you and I..."

"You didn't mean to." Peter replied. "It was an accident." But in Peter's mind he was questioning if it really was. Gabriel could snap at any moment and that scared him.

Gabriel was silent as he thought about what Peter had said.

The moment was cut short when Gabriel jerked his head up. Peter looked around trying to see what startled his friend. "What is it?" the empath asked.

Gabriel didn't answer.

"Gabe?"

"He's here."

Peter jumped to his feet. "That's impossible."

There was the sound of heavy footsteps behind them. And by the sound of it, there was more than one person coming. The two of them whirled around and came face to face with Anderson and two other men.

"What, to scared to come alone?" Peter mocked.

"Hardly." Anderson retorted. "These guys will take care of you while I deal with him." he said and pointed to Gabriel, who just rolled his eyes.

"Come and get me." he growled.

Anderson smirked and nodded to his partners. They just smiled and jumped at Peter. The former nurse saw it coming and pushed them back with a strong telekinetic burst. The two fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. Anderson grabbed them by their collars and pulled them up. "Kill him!" he shouted. "Or I'll kill you."

The two looked at each other and then back to their boss.

"C'mon," Peter smiled. "I need a good fight."

Gabriel glared at Anderson and then looked back at Peter, who was doing just fine at the moment. "Let's go."

"Fine with me."

Gabriel copied Peter and pushed Anderson back. He quickly regained his footing and paused. "Got it." he smirked.

The watchmaker wondered what he meant, but he couldn't waste time. He charged forward, his hands glowed bright red. This time Anderson was going to die! His shoes slammed against the ground as he ran and he leaped at his target. Gabriel brought his arm back ready to finish it when something slammed into is stomach, knocking the wind out of him. It sent him flying back into a near by tree.

Gabriel sat up wiping the blood from his mouth. 'What in the world?' he thought frantically. 'What hit me?'

He didn't think Anderson had even touched him. Gabriel stood up, a little shaken up though. "How did you do that?!" he yelled.

Anderson smirked. "It's my ability."

"I thought your ability was fire."

The taller man shook his head. "Stupid. My ability is that I can mimic any power that hits me. My body can memorize it and throw it right back at you."

Gabriel froze. Anderson was almost like Peter and himself.

"Damn it." he growled under his breath.

The two met hand to hand. Now it was a battle of strength and when it came to that, Anderson far outclassed Gabriel in that department. Gabriel barred his teeth and pushed back. But it was no use, Anderson bent the watchmaker's hands back and head butted him. Gabriel staggered back and clutched his pounding head.

But Anderson wasn't going to let him off that easily. He pounced and landed a dozen blows to an unsuspecting Gabriel. The watchmaker had barely recovered from one when he was hit with another. Anderson picked him up and tossed him with ease into a metal fence that ran along the cemetery. When Gabriel hit the fence it made a loud noise that made him clutch his ears. Anderson noticed this.

"What's the matter Gabe?" he chided, as he walked over to where the other man lay. He picked up a metal pole that had dislodged from the rest and banged against the fence. Gabriel gritted his teeth to stop from crying out. Sometimes his super hearing was a real pain.

When he became bored with that, Anderson swung the pole forward catching Gabriel's chin. That blow made his whole head snap back. Anderson brought it down again knocking him clear back. Gabriel knew that if he retaliated, that would only give Anderson more ammunition. But he had to do something or he would die.

Gabriel raised his hand and shot a stream of fire at the copycat. Anderson dodged, but allowed one of his fingers to get scorched. "Got it."

"Damn." Gabriel cursed.

Anderson walked towards the smaller man. "Say your prayers, beg God to save you."

"I don't think he would." Gabriel said sadly. 'After all the things I've done.'

"Some last words those are." Anderson replied. He raised the pipe and prepared to strike again.

Acting fast, Gabriel slammed his hands on the ground and created a huge sheet of ice. Anderson, unused to the surface, slipped and lost his balance. And that's when Gabriel struck. He grabbed the pipe and took both ends and plunged them into the ground around Anderson's neck so he was pinned.

Gabriel was about to strike the final blow when he faltered. Anderson took advantage of that and kicked the other man off of him. He pulled the bent pipe out of the ground so he could get up, and threw it at the watchmaker. Gabriel dodged it but was met with a fist to the face instead.

Landing on the ground, Gabriel shot fire as a last resort attack to ward him off. Anderson created a force field and the fire bounced off harmlessly. Laying his head back he could see Peter running towards him, yelling something that Gabriel couldn't make out.

Anderson stood over the beaten man. "Nice knowing you."

Gabriel closed his eyes, willing it to be over.

Peter tried to make his legs run faster. He could see Gabriel lying on the grass with Anderson looming over him. He had almost lost his friend once today, he'd be damned if he was going to let that happen again.

He was almost there when something came out of the sky and knocked Anderson back a few feet. Peter telekinetically pushed the copycat back and slammed him into the fence on the opposite side of the cemetery.

"Nathan!" Peter gasped.

"What kind of trouble are you into now Peter?" Nathan said in his big brother tone of voice. "Relax, I'm joking." he said when Peter glared at him. "Mohinder called me."

"Why?" Peter said narrowing his eyes. "Do you guys want to keep an eye on Gabriel?"

"I'll explain when we get back." Nathan said.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Nathan sighed. "C'mon. They are waiting for us back at the mansion."

Peter complied. He grabbed Gabriel's arm and lifted him onto his back. Nathan was already waiting for him in the air. He followed his brother back to their home.

* * *

The two brothers landed side by side, careful not to let anyone see them. They entered through the gates and into the huge house. Peter walked up the stairs wit h Nathan in tow. He picked one of the many spare bedrooms and placed Gabriel on the bed. Trying not to hurt him, Peter opened Gabriel's shirt to get a full view of the extent of the other man's injuries. Unlike himself, Gabriel couldn't heal himself.

"Claire's going to have to treat him."

"Most likely." Nathan replied.

"Why did Mohinder call you?" Peter asked.

"Why?" Nathan said. "He heard that Anderson was building some followers. A small army if you will. Naturally that needs to be stopped right away, before they do any real damage."

"We could have handled it."

"I doubt it."

Peter turned away from his brother. "He's changed." he said absently.

"I will have to take you word for it."

The former nurse stood up. "You will see when he wakes up. He's not Sylar anymore."

Nathan nodded. "I believe you Peter. But it's going to be tough to convince everyone else."

Peter smirked. "Then I'll beat it into them."

"Good luck with that." Nathan said laying a hand on Peter's shoulder as he walked past on his way to the door. "You'll need it."

* * *

There is chapter 9 everybody! I am very unsatisfied with by the way...

Ok this is my longest running story ever and it is coming to an end. There's about 3 chapters left, give or take one. And depending on how much school work I have effects how fast I can write them. Plus there's on 30 DAYS LEFT OF CURSED SCHOOL!! WOOT!! I am so happy. A month left... sigh

Well, drop a review if you want and see ya!

--Memories of Nobody


	10. Against All Odds

**What is Lost**

Chapter 10: Against All Odds

(Recap)

_Peter tried to make his legs run faster. He could see Gabriel lying on the grass with Anderson looming over him. He had almost lost his friend once today, he'd be damned if he was going to let that happen again. _

_He was almost there when something came out of the sky and knocked Anderson back a few feet. Peter telekinetically pushed the copycat back and slammed him into the fence on the opposite side of the __cemetery._

"_Nathan!" Peter gasped. _

"_What kind of trouble are you into now Peter?" Nathan said in his big brother tone of voice. "Relax, I'm joking." he said when Peter glared at him. "Mohinder called me."_

"_Why?" Peter said narrowing his eyes. "Do you guys want to keep an eye on Gabriel?" _

"_I'll explain when we get back." Nathan said._

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

_Nathan sighed. "C'mon. They are waiting for us back at the mansion."_

_Peter complied. He grabbed Gabriel's arm and lifted him onto his back. Nathan was already waiting for him in the air. He followed his brother back to their home._

_The two brothers landed side by side, careful not to let anyone see them. They entered through the gates and into the huge house. Peter walked up the stairs wit h Nathan in tow. He picked one of the many spare bedrooms and placed Gabriel on the bed. Trying not to hurt him, Peter opened Gabriel's shirt to get a full view of the extent of the other man's injuries. Unlike himself, Gabriel couldn't heal himself. _

"_Claire's going to have to treat him." _

"_Most likely." Nathan replied._

"_Why did Mohinder call you?" Peter asked._

"_Why?" Nathan said. "He heard that Anderson was building some followers. A small army if you will. Naturally that needs to be stopped right away, before they do any real damage."_

"_We could have handled it."_

"_I doubt it."_

_Peter turned away from his brother. "He's changed." he said absently._

"_I will have to take you word for it."_

_The former nurse stood up. "You will see when he wakes up. He's not Sylar anymore."_

_Nathan nodded. "I believe you Peter. But it's going to be tough to convince everyone else."_

_Peter smirked. "Then I'll beat it into them."_

"_Good luck with that." Nathan said laying a hand on Peter's shoulder as he walked past on his way to the door. "You'll need it."_

* * *

Groaning slightly, Gabriel made an effort to sit up. He lifted a hand to try to make the throbbing pain in head go away. It didn't help. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he didn't know where he was. The first response was to panic and run. But Gabriel had learned that running away didn't solve anything, it just made it worse. Carefully he got to his feet and walked to the window. It was around noon he guessed by the looks of the sun.

Turning away he walked slowly to the door and opened it. He came out and saw a long hallway. He followed it.

A ways down he met some stairs and proceeded down them. At one point he went to fast and his head angrily protested. His whole body hurt from the beating that he took yesterday. Shaking it off, he continued downward.

He arrived at the bottom and walked into a series of rooms. When he was walking through them his super hearing picked up people in the next room. Arguing by the sounds of it. Gabriel knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. He stood next to the door and listened.

"You don't understand!"

"Oh I do! Perfectly! He's a danger!"

"Matt listen to me!"

"No, he shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"Parkman shut up."

"Gabriel is fine. I know it."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going by a high school girls answer to this."

"Hey! Don't you dare-"

"What? You gonna make me believe her?"

"Parkman...!"

"Enough!"

Gabriel sank down next the door frame. All the people in there were arguing because of him. It was his fault that all this was happening. He could tell Peter was in there too. No doubt the one defending him. The watchmaker didn't know what he did to deserve a friend like Peter.

"I think we have visitor."

The hair on the back of his neck rose. Gabriel stood up quickly and turned to leave when the door was flung open.

"Gabriel. Can you please come in here?" A tall man with a navy blue suit on stood in the doorway.

Peter jumped in front of his brother and walked out to where the frightened man stood. "C'mon, it'll be fine."

Gabriel looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Gabe?"

This time it was Claire who spoke.

Slowly he walked into the room. When he entered all eyes were on him. It made him feel even worse. Nathan shut the door and ushered everyone back to their seats. Gabriel chose a corner and sat down.

"All right," Nathan said. "Back on subject now, what are we going to do with Anderson?"

"Kill him." Parkman muttered.

Nathan glared at the officer. Claire wanted to say "Duh!", but resisted. Gabriel scanned the room. There was Claire, Peter, Mohinder, a little girl sitting next to Mohinder, Noah, a cop, the man who asked him to come in, and a blond woman next to a black man and a boy.

"Where's Nakamura and his side kick?" the blond woman said.

"In Japan." Nathan answered. "Supposedly he was needed there for some emergency."

Gabriel sat back further in the corner, if that's possible. He was trying to make himself as invisible as he could. Peter noticed this and nudged him. "You ok?" he asked.

Looking at Peter, Gabriel wanted to let it all go. He wanted to just yell that he wasn't fine. He was an ex-serial killer who killed a bunch of people for personal gain. He wanted to yell how unfair he was being treated by others. How people kept starring at him. He wanted to just let it all out.

But he just smiled sadly and nodded.

A little while later Gabriel whispered to Peter. "Who are all these people?"

Peter almost smacked himself. "Oh, sorry." he said back. "Hey, everyone!" Nathan stopped what he was saying and looked at Peter. As did everyone else who was sitting in the room. Gabriel felt his face go red.

"Good. Ok starting from the left is: Nathan, Claire, Noah, Mohinder, Molly, DL, Micah, Nikki, and Matt." Peter finished pointing.

"Nice to meet you." the watchmaker mumbled. He was shy when meeting new people, especially those who didn't seem to like him very much.

Nikki, Micah and DL smiled. At least that was some relief Gabriel thought. But the man Peter pointed out as Matt glared at him. Which in turn made Gabriel try to shrink back into his corner again.

"Peter," Nathan said, saving Gabriel from the stares of everyone else. "What is Anderson's ability?"

"I think it's fire. But an odd kind of fire, it was white, not red."

Gabriel sat back, wanting to say what Anderson's true ability was. But he was afraid to speak up. Especially since Matt kept glaring at him from time to time. Finally he couldn't take it any longer.

"Peter's wrong." he muttered.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I said," Gabriel said. "Peter is wrong. That's not Anderson's ability."

"Then what is it?" Matt snapped.

Gabriel flinched, but answered anyway. "Once his is hit by another ability, he absorbs it. Almost like Peter."

"And you."

Gabriel lowered his gaze. "Yes..."

"Except you kill your victims." Matt said cooly. Gabriel saw his hand toying with his handgun. It seemed Matt was still edgy about their last encounter.

Peter jumped to his feet and drew his fist back ready to teach Parkman a lesson, or two. But someone was even faster and caught it in vice like grip.

"Don't, Peter." Gabriel whispered. He had anticipated Peter's outburst, and decided it was best not to get into another fight. "It's all right."

"No it's not." Peter seethed still glaring straight at Parkman. "You don't deserve this."

"But I do, Peter."

Peter stopped struggling and turned to the watchmaker. "No you don't. Parkman's just being-"

"Don't try to defend me." Gabriel said slowly. "I killed people. The way I figure it, the world will never forgive me. Not after all that I've done."

"Damn right." Parkman growled. He dodged around Peter and slammed his fist into Gabriel and flung him back. Gabriel hit the wall and landed on his stomach. He slowly sat up and tried to catch his breath. His head pounded even harder after hitting it again.

Claire rushed over to try and help. She sat him back against the wall and checked to see if there were any broken bones. There weren't. "I probably deserved that." the watchmaker sighed. "Excuse me." he stood up and walked out of the room. Claire jumped up and followed after him.

Peter shoved the police officer back in his seat. "Was that really necessary?" he growled.

* * *

Claire ran down the hall trying to keep up with the taller man. She promised herself that the next time Gabriel ran, she would follow. He had become a close friend to her, and she wanted to return the favor. By the time she got to his room the door was shut and locked.

"Gabe it's me."

The door clicked open. Gabriel stood in the dark doorway. "Claire. Go back with the others."

Claire smiled. "They don't need me. Besides, you look like you could use a friend."

Gabriel opened the door further. "I guess."

* * *

A half hour later things calmed down in the group and they were able to get on track again. Nathan proposed they form a plan to counter Anderson and his growing army of followers. Mohinder filled everyone in on who and what Anderson was capable of.

By now Anderson would have been able to amass new recruits for his army. Peter wanted a small group to attack Anderson directly, while a larger group took out the rest.

Nathan decided that Peter, Claire, and Gabriel would go after Anderson. The rest would do damage control and arrest the small army. The mission depended on Molly being able to find Anderson. She said that would be no problem. Everyone agreed to the plan.

Peter sat back and listened. He kept wondering what would happen to his friend after this was all over. He did know that he wasn't going to let Gabriel be taken anywhere. Be that the Company or jail. He was so convinced that Gabriel had changed for the better.

"So that's it. We launch two days from now." Nathan confirmed. At this Peter was jerked out of his thoughts and back into reality.

Everyone stood up and started exiting the room. Peter hung back to talk to Nathan.

"What do you think of Gabriel?"

Nathan thought for a moment. "Let's say this, if I thought that Gabriel was Sylar in any way, I wouldn't let you near him."

"Does that mean you like him?"

"Maybe. But I can't say for sure, I've only met him this way once."

Peter nodded.

* * *

At first Gabriel didn't feel like talking at all. But gradually he opened up and told Claire everything. He told her where he went the night he ran away, what he saw and how he felt. And Claire listened.

When he opened up Claire could not believe that the man in front of her used to be Sylar. The name of the man everyone feared. She never would have guessed in a million years that he would become her friend. As she sat there listening the more she realized how he had suffered, even before he became Sylar.

Eventually Gabriel's headache became too much for him. He tried to ignore it but Claire noticed and forced him to lie down. A little while later, Gabriel fell asleep. Claire thought this was a good time to heal the wounds that Anderson had inflicted.

After Claire was done, Peter walked in. "Hey." he whispered and motioned for her to follow him.

Closing the door so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping man, Peter told Claire the plan.

"When?" she asked.

"Two days from now."

Claire sighed. "I can't wait until this is over."

Peter pulled his niece into his arms to comfort her. Tears fell down her face as she buried herself in her uncle's embrace. Peter wished there were more that he could do in a time like this.

"I know. I know."

But before they knew it, the day had arrived.

* * *

Hello! It is I! Well this is chapter 10! TEN! I'm so happy!! :D As you can see. I finally reached ten! Yay me! And I will reach 100 reviews very soon! Woot!

Anywho, I added more Heroes cause I thought it needed it. DL and Nikki are alive in this because I wanted them to be. Plus I had this planned out before watching season 2.

Chapter 11 will be called: Confrontation and Chapter 12: At An End. Then there will be an Epilogue to this story. And maybe a one-shot for a sequel, I don't really know. With exams (finals) coming up it'll be hard to write.

Ok end of rant. I love you guys for reading and reviewing, you are the best!!

See ya and drop a review if possible.

--Memories of Nobody


	11. Confrontation

**What is Lost**

Chapter 11: Confrontation

_A half hour later things calmed down in the group and they were able to get on track again. Nathan proposed they form a plan to counter Anderson and his growing army of followers. Mohinder filled everyone in on who and what Anderson was capable of. _

_By now Anderson would have been able to amass new recruits for his army. Peter wanted a small group to attack Anderson directly, while a larger group took out the rest. _

_Nathan decided that Peter, Claire, and Gabriel would go after Anderson. The rest would do damage control and arrest the small army. The mission depended on Molly being able to find Anderson. She said that would be no problem. Everyone agreed to the plan. _

_Peter sat back and listened. He kept wondering what would happen to his friend after this was all over. He did know that he wasn't going to let Gabriel be taken anywhere. Be that the Company or jail. He was so convinced that Gabriel had changed for the better. _

"_So that's it. We launch two days from now." Nathan confirmed. At this Peter was jerked out of his thoughts and back into reality._

_Everyone stood up and started exiting the room. Peter hung back to talk to Nathan. _

"_What do you think of Gabriel?"_

_Nathan thought for a moment. "Let's say this, if I thought that Gabriel was Sylar in any way, I wouldn't let you near him."_

"_Does that mean you like him?"_

"_Maybe. But I can't say for sure, I've only met him this way once." _

_Peter nodded. "I understand."_

_At first Gabriel didn't feel like talking at all. But gradually he opened up and told Claire everything. He told her where he went the night he ran away, what he saw and how he felt. And Claire listened. _

_When he opened up Claire could not believe that the man in front of her used to be Sylar. The name of the man everyone feared. She never would have guessed in a million years that he would become her friend. As she sat there listening the more she realized how he had suffered, even before he became Sylar. _

_Eventually Gabriel's headache became too much for him. He tried to ignore it but Claire noticed and forced him to lie down. A little while later, Gabriel fell asleep. Claire thought this was a good time to heal the wounds that Anderson had inflicted._

_After Claire was done, Peter walked in. "Hey." he whispered and motioned for her to follow him. _

_Closing the door so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping man, Peter told Claire the plan. _

"_When?" she asked._

"_Two days from now." _

_Claire sighed. "I can't wait until this is over."_

_Peter pulled his niece into his arms to comfort her. Tears fell down her face as she buried herself in her uncle's embrace. Peter wished there were more that he could do in a time like this. _

"_I know. I know."_

_But before they knew it, the day had arrived._

In the morning, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Molly sat at a near-by table with a map at hand. She quickly located Anderson and pointed the heroes in the right direction. They split into groups and set off.

According to Molly, Anderson was moving towards Central Park. An area that was filled with innocent people. The other groups, aside from Peter's, were damage control. They were responsible for evacuating the area.

Molly spoke up. "He's moving faster!"

Peter turned. "C'mon, let's go."

Peter, Gabriel and Claire set of towards the center of the park. While the others started moving people out. Peter could see a large group up ahead. And at the center was Anderson himself. Gabriel glared. He was going to finish it this time. For sure.

Anderson raised his hands and blasted the ground with fire. People screamed and ran. The other heroes were helping them escape. Some stumbled and fell, but were quickly rescued by Niki and DL. Molly and Micah were sent back to the mansion with Mohinder.

Flames quickly spread, making Anderson smile even wider. Gabriel leaped at the leader but was pushed back by many of Anderson's men. The watchmaker hit the ground and got right back up. He telekinetically pushed them away and went for Anderson again.

Peter charged forward and was tackled by the mob. He gritted his teeth and sent them flying. One flipped in the air, and landed on his feet. He ran towards Peter and sped behind him. Peter was caught off guard and was sent flying back.

'Damn it.' he growled. 'He's fast. Faster than a normal human being should be.'

Gabriel meanwhile was not faring much better against his opponent. Anderson had him by the throat and slammed him repeatedly into the hard ground. The watchmaker spat blood and coughed. Anderson smirked and tossed him into a wooden bench, fifty meters away.

Slowly, Gabriel got to his feet. He charged. Anderson laughed.

"Are you stupid or something?!" he mocked. "That won't work!"

Gabriel summoned two benches and smashed them over Anderson's head. Momentarily stunned, Anderson was tossed into a tree. The tree snapped in half from the impact. But Gabriel wasn't done yet. He brought another tree over and repeatedly slammed it into the ground where Anderson lay.

Peter defeated every single man Anderson had brought with him. Claire stood near-by, in case someone got injured and needed help right way. He dusted himself off and looked and saw that almost everyone had been evacuated from the park. Smiling, he then turned his attention to the battle that was taking place a hundred meters away from him. He ran up and grabbed Gabriel's arm.

"Gabe. Gabriel! Stop! He's dead!" Peter shouted. He felt the other man relax. Gabriel dropped his hold on the tree and let it fall.

"Peter... I..."

"It's ok. He's dead now."

Gabriel looked away. He had killed a man. Even someone as bad as Anderson. Gabriel knew he should have let him be arrested, but he couldn't stop himself. It was like he wasn't in control anymore.

Peter motioned that they shouldn't go meet up with the others and Gabriel nodded in agreement. When they were about a meter or two away the ground began to shake. They turned around and Anderson stood up. Clearly not dead. He ran forward and punched Peter so hard he flew to the other side of the park and slammed into a building. Nikki, DL and Matt quickly went to help him. Gabriel just stood there. Fear taking hold of his body, restricting every move he made.

'Shit.' he thought right before Anderson slammed his fist into the watchmaker's back. Gabriel was thrown to the ground. Anderson did it over and over again, never letting up. Gabriel thought his spine would snap clean in half if this kept up much longer.

Suddenly, Anderson stopped. He grabbed Gabriel by his shirt and pounded him into the ground.

"You bastard..." the smaller man hissed.

"Shut up!" Anderson roared and kicked him away.

Gabriel hit the ground hard. He pressed a hand to his middle and held it there. Gabe could tell that one or more ribs were broken. He coughed up more blood and laid still, not to make things worse. Anderson walked up and smirked.

"So, this is how it ends." he said almost casually. "I thought you were stronger."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Gabriel spat back.

Anderson lifted his right leg. "Now, with you gone, I can get on with my dream To rid the earth of everyone whose not special like me. So we can stop hiding in fear."

"That's so stupid." Gabriel smirked. "God, that is the lamest thing I have ever heard!"

"Shut it!" Anderson shouted and brought his foot down on Gabriel's already battered body. Right over his broken ribs. On impact Gabriel let out a cry of pain that echoed through the whole park.

Peter jerked his head up and ran towards his friend, with the others in tow. He was a few meters away when a wall stopped him. Peter pounded on it but it wouldn't budge. Anderson smiled.

"It's a forcefield dunbass!" he chided. "Can't get in can ya?"

* * *

Mohinder had safely brought Molly and Micah back to the mansion. He was pacing around the room waiting for the groups to return. None did. Molly watched him pace back and forth.

"Go." she said.

"What?" Mohinder stopped pacing. "I can't leave you two alone."

"Don't worry." Molly replied. "They need you, what if someone got hurt? Claire can't do it all by herself."

Mohinder hugged Molly. "Ok, go hide until we get back all right?"

Molly nodded. "Bring Gabriel back safe."

* * *

Gabriel felt himself losing conscienceness. Both from blood loss and pain.

"I used to admire you." Anderson said. "You were my... idol."

"Charmed." the watchmaker said sarcastically. Which earned him another kick to the stomach. Gabriel groaned.

Peter, Nikki, Matt, DL, and Claire watched from the outside. Nathan landed near them.

"Someone has tipped off the government. They said it was a terrorist attack. They should be here in a half an hour."

"What about the local police?"

"They've been told to stand down."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew."

Nathan turned back to the shield. "Peter, can you break through?"

Peter shook his head. "Not even a scratch on the damn thing."

"We gotta do something!" Claire was on the verge of tears. "Gabriel..."

Peter gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"

* * *

Mohinder arrived at the park and saw what had happened. It was deserted save from the the heroes. Anderson's men were dead or unconscious. And scorch marks from the fire. Mohinder spied the shield and ran to it.

"Beg! C'mon Sylar! Beg for me to stop! Or else I'm gonna break every rib you have!"

Gabriel shut his eyes and did not answer. He didn't want to give that psycho the reaction he wanted.

Snap!

'Oh, there goes number four.'

"Fine then," Anderson sneered. "I'll just kill one of your friends instead."

Gabriel's eyes snapped open. "Don't you touch them!" he shouted.

Anderson eyed the heroes. "Hmm. How about, the Indian man or that annoying police officer?"

"I said, leave them alone!"

"I'm sick of hearing that." Anderson growled and kicked Gabriel away. Gabriel hit the shield and lay still. "I'll just kill them both."

Anderson expanded the the shield so fast that it knocked everyone around it back. Matt and Mohinder sat up and stared into the eyes of the man looming before them.

"So, who's first?" he smirked. He eyed Mohinder. "You!"

Anderson's hand was engulfed in white fire. Mohinder couldn't move a muscle. He was frozen. The larger man drew his arm back. Mohinder closed his eyes.

He could hear Peter yell and Claire scream. Mohinder opened his eyes again and could not believe what he saw.

Gabriel stood before him blocking his view. Blood was hitting the ground in front of him like a faucet. Anderson's hand had punched through Gabriel's abdomen. Mohinder shivered.

"You all right...?" he whispered.

Mohinder flinched. "Me?! Gabriel you...! Why...?! Why did you do that?!"

Anderson smiled. "Heh, gotcha afte rall."

Gabriel raised his head and starred him in the eyes. "Go to hell." he hissed.

Anderson's blood froze. Gabriel grabbed the taller man's head and twisted it in one clean motion. There was sickening snapping sound then nothing. Gabriel dislodged himself and pushed Anderson's body away. It fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Gabriel turned around to face everyone. "Hey... I..." he never got to finish the sentence. The watchmaker fell forward and was caught by Peter.

"Claire! Claire!" he shouted frantically. "Claire get over here!"

* * *

Hi! Sorry this is late. I had to study for finals. :( But anyways. Only one more chapter to go.

I just want to say that I'm REALLY sorry if this is a boring chapter. I wrote it at 4 AM today so... And I **love** Gabriel so much. I should be nicer to him. And I will!!

Drop a reveiw and I'll see ya!

--Memories of Nobody


	12. At An End & Epilogue

**

* * *

**

What Is Lost

Chapter 12: At an End/ Epilogue

_(Recap)_

_Mohinder arrived at the park and saw what had happened. It was deserted save from the the heroes. Anderson's men were dead or unconscious. And scorch marks from the fire. Mohinder spied the shield and ran to it._

"_Beg! C'mon Sylar! Beg for me to stop! Or else I'm gonna break every rib you have!"_

_Gabriel shut his eyes and did not answer. He didn't want to give that psycho the reaction he wanted._

_Snap!_

_'Oh, there goes number four.'_

"_Fine then," Anderson sneered. "I'll just kill one of your friends instead."_

_Gabriel's eyes snapped open. "Don't you touch them!" he shouted._

_Anderson eyed the heroes. "Hmm. How about, the Indian man or that annoying police officer?"_

"_I said, leave them alone!"_

"_I'm sick of hearing that." Anderson growled and kicked Gabriel away. Gabriel hit the shield and lay still. "I'll just kill them both."_

_Anderson expanded the the shield so fast that it knocked everyone around it back. Matt and Mohinder sat up and stared into the eyes of the man looming before them._

"_So, who's first?" he smirked. He eyed Mohinder. "You!"_

_Anderson's hand was engulfed in white fire. Mohinder couldn't move a muscle. He was frozen. The larger man drew his arm back. Mohinder closed his eyes._

_He could hear Peter yell and Claire scream. Mohinder opened his eyes again and could not believe what he saw._

_Gabriel stood before him blocking his view. Blood was hitting the ground in front of him like a faucet. Anderson's hand had punched through Gabriel's abdomen. Mohinder shivered._

"_You all right...?" he whispered._

_Mohinder flinched. "Me?! Gabriel you...! Why...?! Why did you do that?!"_

_Anderson smiled. "Heh, gotcha after all."_

_Gabriel raised his head and starred him in the eyes. "Go to hell." he hissed._

_Anderson's blood froze. Gabriel grabbed the taller man's head and twisted it in one clean motion. There was sickening snapping sound then nothing. Gabriel dislodged himself and pushed Anderson's body away. It fell to the ground in a lifeless heap._

_Gabriel turned around to face everyone. "Hey... I..." he never got to finish the sentence. The watchmaker fell forward and was caught by Peter._

"_Claire! Claire!" he shouted frantically. "Claire get over here!"_

Peter, still in shock, laid Gabriel carefully on the grass. The watchmaker had slipped into unconsciousness after Peter had called for Claire. Being a former nurse did have its uses. The younger Petrelli checked to make sure that Gabriel was still breathing. Thankfully he was.

Claire rushed over and started to get to work. Tears were flowing down her face and she began to heal the injured man. Gabriel groaned slightly and laid still. Peter sighed, relieved.

Just then sirens could be heard in the background. Matt turned and cursed. "The cops are here!" he growled. "I thought they were told not to come!"

"Oh well." Peter said and picked Gabriel up, bridal style, and took off. The rest of the group following close behind him. They ducked into an alley and disappeared from view. All the cops would find is some criminals and badly messed up park.

"What the hell?"

"Chief you gotta see this!"

"What the-?"

"It looks like a bomb went off!"

The police chief frowned. "Terrorists?"

"Maybe. Look there's some bodies over there!" his subordinate pointed out. "Some are still alive by the looks of it."

"All right, I want the one's who are alive hospitalized but under watch, then interrogated. You hear? I want fingerprints, whatever you can find!" the chief ordered. He stomped out the cigarette he was smoking on the ground, and looked at the smoke still billowing in the sky. "I'll find you." he murmured.

* * *

"Mohinder!" Molly yelled and gave her adoptive father a hug. Mohinder wrapped his arms around her in return. The small girl allowed the tears in her eyes to fall, that made the geneticist's shoulder wet. Mohinder wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"It's all right. It will be fine now." Mohinder soothed. "Everything is all right."

"Where's Gabriel?" Molly asked and looked around. "Is he ok?"

Mohinder fell silent, this worried Molly. "Where is Gabriel?" she repeated, this time a little stronger.

As if on cue, Peter walked in with Gabriel in his arms. Molly's eyes widened. He looked almost dead. Looking closer she could see that his chest was still moving, barely, but moving. Peter laid the watchmaker on the couch. Claire could continue now that they were out of harms way.

Walking up beside Gabriel, Molly watched his calm face and the slow rise and fall of his chest. She sat down and hoped and prayed that Claire could fix him. She had long forgiven Gabriel for what he had done in the past. The way she figured it, that was all behind them now.

Claire sighed and stood up, obviously finished. "Well that's the best that I can do."

Peter went over and hugged his niece. "Thank you Claire."

She smiled. "It was worth it."

"He's waking up." Molly announced.

All the heads in the room turned to her, and to the man lying on the couch. Gabriel's eyelids slowly fluttered open. Molly could see that they were a beautiful brown color. She couldn't help crying again. Gabriel told her he was all right, then he turned his head to the others.

"It's over right?" he asked softly.

Peter nodded. "It's over."

Gabriel smiled. "Good." he whispered and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_One Month Later..._

Everything seemed to be going pretty well. Except for a couple things. First Hiro and Ando finally made it back to the States. That wasn't the bad part. He walked in the Petrelli home and almost took off Gabriel's head on sight. Peter had to jump between the two, while Gabriel went and hid.

When this was all resolved Hiro forgave Gabriel and hugged him so hard Gabriel thought his eyes would pop out. Ando forgave him to albeit a bit less enthusiastic than Hiro. He was still a little pissed about Gabriel, rather Sylar, trying to kill him in Issac's loft.

Everyone had seemed to get along with Gabriel. And why not he had great people skills once you got to know him.

Things were looking up. Gabriel rented his own apartment in the city and started to look for a job. Peter even helped and tagged along.

The police were still looking for suspects, Nathan had convinced Noah to clean the mess up, with a little help from Claire. Since she was also at the scene of the crime also and Noah didn't want his daughter put away in jail.

* * *

"So Peter, how's the food coming?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen. It had been Peter's idea to get everyone together to celebrate Gabriel turning over a new leaf, if you will. Gabriel naturally said no, but Peter bugged him until he caved.

"Fine." Peter answered. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He went out for a bit." Nathan answered casually, while opening the fridge. Peter growled and slammed the door.

"Not until dinner."

"All right Pete. And who knew you could cook." Nathan teased.

Peter ignored him and turned back to the stove. His older brother patted him on the shoulder and walked out.

While arranging the last of the food on a plate, Peter wondered where Gabriel could have gone right before dinner was ready.

'His mother's grave...'

* * *

Gabriel stood next to the gravesite. In his arms was a snow globe. It was the snow globe that his mother was missing from her collection.

_'Just one more and I'll have the continent.' she said proudly._

The watchmaker smiled sadly at the memory of their last encounter together. He carefully placed the globe on the base of the headstone and walked away. When he was halfway back to the Petrelli's home, it started to snow.

Gabriel thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He smiled. "Just like the inside of a snow globe." he mused.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Peter proclaimed proudly.

The front door opened suddenly and Gabriel walked in, with snow covering his coat and hair. Claire laughed and helped him brush most of it off. Then she led him to the dining room and they all sat down.

Nathan sat at the head of the table, with his wife and boys at either side of him. Then Hiro, Ando, DL, Nikki, Micah, Molly, Mohinder, Matt, Noah, Claire, Gabriel, and Peter.

"Wow it all looks great Peter!"

"Nice work."

"I didn't know you could cook." Claire smirked.

"Neither did I." Nathan grinned. Peter would have kicked him if he could have reach him.

Everyone started to eat when Peter interrupted them. "Can I have your attention. Please, thank you."

Peter stood up. "I would like to say that, I know that we started off on really bad terms, but Gabriel has become of of my best friends. To us all. And also most of you overcame your, how do I put it, dislike I guess is the best word, for him and gave him a chance. And I bet he hasn't disappointed you."

In his seat, Gabriel turned a bright shade of red. He didn't expect Peter to do that of all things. "Yes, thank you." he said quietly.

"To Gabriel." Peter said and raised his glass."

Every one did the same and there was a chorus of "To Gabriel!" around the table.

Peter sat down and elbowed the man next to him. "How was that?" he smiled.

"Embarrassing." Gabriel mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon." Peter teased.

* * *

Later that night, Gabriel thanked Peter for dinner and headed home. After walking for about ten minutes he arrived at his building. He trudged up the stairs and unlocked his door.

He looked at the clock next to his bed. It read: 1:02 AM. Gabriel sighed and got ready for bed. After undressing, he climbed into his bed and flicked the light switch off telekinetically.

Starring up at the ceiling, Gabriel smiled. 'A new beginning...' he thought and closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

_End of Part 1_

* * *

COMPLETE!!

That was a long wait huh? Sorry bout that, you know it being summer and all. :)

Gabriel had a happy ending, and he deserved it after all I put him through. :D Oh well, can't wait for September 15, that is the Heroes PREMIRE!! 2 hours of new episodes!! And there will be a lot of Sylar! Oh yeah!

Part 2 will only have a couple chapters but it's basically what happens 2 years after. Should I make it a separte story or just make it Chapter 13 here? What do you think?

**Edit: The sequal is up! Check out my page to find it!**

Well thanks for reading and reviewing it was a lot of fun! So drop me one last review if you like and I'm off!


	13. The Darkest of Skies

**What is Lost **

_Part 2_

_Chapter 1: The Darkest of Skies_

Rain poured down from the dark cloudy night sky. Thunder roared and lightning crashed, lighting up the inside of houses. Whatever was outside at that unfortunate moment rushed for the safety of whatever it could find. Droplets of rain soon turned to hail, hitting the cement without mercy.

In an apartment near-by, on the third floor, a man slept. Unaffected by what was going on outside the window. Lightning flashed again, lighting up the room, revealing the man's face. Sweat beaded his forehead as he tossed and turned in his bed.

"_You're broken."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't worry, I can fix you. It's an evolutionary __imperative__!"_

"_What's that sound, in your heart?"_

"_Murder."_

"_Give me that list so I can sink my teeth into it!"_

"_I wasn't begging for my life, I was offering you yours."_

"_I'm the hero."_

"_Gabe..." he managed to choke out. "Stop..."_

"_No!" Gabriel shouted and tightened his grip. "I am sick and tired of listening to you!"_

_Peter locked eyes with his friend. Gabriel's eyes were different. They were... filled without so much hate. So different from the was they were but an hour ago. How things could change in such a short time._

"_I'm just another person the great Peter Petrelli has to help, is that right?" Gabriel sneered. "Mr. I-have-to-save-every-fucking-person-on-the-whole-damn-planet! Well I'm not just another person for you to save!"_

"_Gabe!"_

"_Shut up! Just shut up!"_

Gabriel sat straight up, knocking the alarm clock off his night stand in the process. He leaned up against the headboard, shaking uncontrollably. His hair was wet from sweating so much and it was running down his face, stinging his eyes. The watchmaker wiped it away with the back of his hand.

After a minute Gabriel managed to control his breathing and get it back to normal. Though his hands were still shaking a great deal. Thunder and lightning flashed again outside, like they were in competing together.

"What's wrong with me...?" Gabriel covered his face with his hand. "It's been two years since that all happened."

Steadying himself, Gabriel climbed out of bed. He walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. After filling it with water, he walked back to the bedroom. He placed it on the stand and picked up the clock that he had knocked off earlier. Seeing that it wasn't broken, he set it next to the glass and crawled back into bed.

Falling asleep proved easier said than done. Whenever he closed his eyes, the images would flash again. After three hours of this, Gabriel had enough. Growling in frustration the watchmaker grabbed the glass and threw it across the room. The glass shattered upon impact, and water soaked the wall and floor.

Gabriel mentally smacked himself. Now he would have to clean that up.

He looked at the clock, it read: 4:13 AM. "I'm supposed to meet Peter and Claire tomorrow. Rather today." he could imagine what they would say if he looked like he had only gotten like two hours asleep. Which was what he was on right now.

"Damn it. I knew I should've went to bed earlier than eleven." Gabriel mumbled. "Doesn't matter now."

He starred at the opposite wall, praying that he could just fall asleep and get some sleep at least. Gabriel's eyes started to lose focus, until his eye lids drooped and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Gabriel awoke to the sun's rays hitting him square in the face. He groaned and rolled over to see the clock. It was almost eight. He still had two more hours until he had to leave.

Turning his head to the window, Gabriel saw the sun shining through the clouds. He smiled. The sun made last night seem like nothing happened at all.

"Dawn." he whispered. Even though it was far past dawn, the word held meaning for him. No matter how dark the night, dawn will be right around the corner, ready to brighten even the darkest of skies. Casting away the shadows.

That's how Gabriel felt anyway.

* * *

Hi!

This will be a short sequal. Only a couple of chapters. I think. Cause school's starting in a short while.

Oh, this was gonna be a separate story, but I decided against it. :)

So see ya! Review if ya want.


	14. There's Always a Dawn

**What is Lost**

_Part 2_

Recap:

_**Gabriel awoke to the sun's rays hitting him square in the face. He groaned and rolled over to see the clock. It was almost eight. He still had two more hours until he had to leave.**_

_**Turning his head to the window, Gabriel saw the sun shining through the clouds. He smiled. The sun made last night seem like nothing happened at all.**_

"_**Dawn." he whispered. Even though it was far past dawn, the word held meaning for him. No matter how dark the night, dawn will be right around the corner, ready to brighten even the darkest of skies. Casting away the shadows.**_

_**That's how Gabriel felt anyway.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: There's Always a Dawn_

Gabriel stood in the shower letting the hot water run over him. He knew he was in there twenty minutes longer than he should have, but it felt so good. The nightmares were getting worse and worse. Maybe Peter could go into his mind and find out what was going on. Maybe.

Shutting off the water, Gabriel stepped out of the tub and onto a towel. He dried himself off and dressed. Then a few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, still running the towel through is hair to get it as dry as possible. When he entered the kitchen, he stopped. The hair on the back of his neck rose on end. Gabriel felt like he was being watched, which was weird since the door was locked and he would have heard someone enter. Super hearing had many advantages.

He listened for a moment, after he didn't hear anything he carried on with what he was doing. Throwing the damp towel on the counter, Gabriel looked for something to eat. After all, Peter said to meet at noon, and it was 7:30 AM, waiting for noon was not an option. After finding a box of cereal he sat down and read the paper. Nothing really exciting.

Around 11:30 AM, Gabriel walked out the door to meet his friends. As he was walking down the streets, he felt that someone was watching him, again. He looked around, but there were many people walking around at this time. Shrugging, he continued on his way.

"Hey Peter." he greeted ten minutes later. "Claire."

Peter and Claire already had a table and were sitting down. He sat down and a waitress brought him a menu. He thanked her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Peter asked.

Gabriel scanned the menu, then answered. "I don't know."

"How about get a job?" Claire teased.

Peter chuckled.

"What?" Gabriel challenged.

"Well what can you do besides fixing watches?"

Crossing his arms, Gabriel replied. "Lots."

"Like?"

Gabriel was spared from answering by the waitress. She walked up to the table and pulled out a pad and pen. "Hello, can I take your orders?"

The three smiled and told her what they wanted. After she wrote it all down, she grabbed the menus and departed. Peter smirked. "So what are you good at?"

"Everything. Remember? My ability allows me to grasp almost anything with ease." he somewhat gloated. "So I can get any job."

"I wish I had your ability on my Algebra II test a few days ago." she grumbled.

Their food came about ten minutes later, Peter and Gabriel were duking it out in a game of Tic-Tac-Toe. Peter was losing, which was weird since it was really hard to lose at that game. It wasn't _that _complicated. Claire smiled when her uncle chucked a pencil across the room, effectively hitting someone in the head.

"Sorry." he called. The man he hit glared at him and turned back to his food. The empath smiled sheepishly, Gabriel snickered.

The waitress set each plate in front of the respectable owner, she asked if they needed anything else, and Claire shook her head and said everything was fine. The girl smiled and walked away.

The three ate and then paid for the food. Gabriel left the tip, even though Peter said it was on him. The bell on the door sounded as the exited the restaurant. "Have a good day." Someone called behind them.

"Oh," Peter said. "Nathan's kinda having a dinner thing or whatever he calls it tomorrow. I was told to invite you."

Gabriel stared at him. "Well, that's sudden."

Peter smirked. "C'mon, I know you don't have anything going to tomorrow."

The watchmaker conceded. "Fine. I'll come."

The two saw Claire up ahead staring into a store. Peter came up behind her. "Claire do you really want to go shopping today?"

"Yes."

He sighed and turned to the other man. "Do you mind if she-?"

"No, not at all."

Claire smiled.

* * *

By the time Claire was done shopping, Peter didn't think their were anymore stores left in New York. They collapsed on a park bench and tried to catch their breath.

"Man," Gabriel sighed. "That was-"

"Boring?" Peter interjected.

"Well I was going to say exciting, just to humor her, but yours works too."

Claire glared at them. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

The two men looked at her. "Yeah it really was." they said in unison. Claire rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do when you get married?"

Peter smirked. "Never go shopping."

"Men." she grumbled.

"Well," Gabriel said, checking his watch. "It's getting late. I'd better go."

"Why?" Claire asked.

Gabriel stood up. "Football game." he said simply.

Uncle and niece erupted in a fit of laughter. Gabriel frowned at them. "What?" he growled. "I can't like football?"

"No, no." Claire sobbed. Her sides hurt from laughing too much. Peter wiped tears from his eyes. "We just never pegged you for the football type."

Gabriel crossed his arms, and turned heel and walked off.

Peter called after him. "Dinner's around five!"

Gabriel raised a hand to show he heard.

* * *

The next day, Gabriel stepped onto the Petrelli's front porch. Feeling slightly out of place, he rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door flew open, and Claire greeted him. "Hey, right on time." she smiled.

Gabriel walked in.

There was a bunch of people here. He could see Matt, Mohinder, Molly, Noah, DL, Micah, Nikki, Hiro and Ando all gathered in the living room talking. He removed his shoes and walked in.

"You made it." Peter said as he came down the stairs. "Dinner'll be another ten minutes or so. Nathan dropped something or other in the kitchen."

Ten minutes later, just as Peter had said, dinner was ready. All the guests had filed into the dinning room, and took a seat. Gabriel was on Peter's left and Hiro's right. He and Hiro had really bonded, the Japanese man never ceased to amuse him. Ando on the other hand, had a much harder time accepting him.

After they prayed, the food was served.

Gabriel watched all the people talk, laugh and have a good time. He smiled, things had turned out for the better after all that has happened. Thinking of what could have been, if he had still been Sylar... Was that him he sensed yesterday? Shaking the thought from his mind, he tried to think positively. Everything happens for a reason, not by accident. He was meant to have this life, these friends, everything. This was a gift, and he wasn't going to waste it. He could feel all his fears slipping away, there would be no more nightmares at night, he could almost imagine sleeping soundly for a change.

"Hey," Peter waved his hand in front of the other man's face. "you ok?"

Gabriel smiled. "Yeah, I think I am."

**End**

There. Done. Finished.

I said this was going to be a couple chapters long, two is a couple right?

The latest episodes kinda demolished the path I was going to take with this story, so I decided to end it. Plus this year of High School is killing me. Junior year sucks!! Especially when you take 2 AP (advanced placement) classes. What was I thinking??

Note: I orignally said part 2 was going to be 2 years later, well I lied. . It's only 2 months, after I thought about it 2 years was a long time. And I apologize if Peter, Gabriel and Claire seem a little OCC, I was trying to lighten the mood from last chapter.

Also I would like to thank Shakespear's Lemonade for sticking with me and offering advice. Your awesome! And Cat 2, and everyone who watched and faved this story. You guys are the best,

And Sylar1223 and FireChildSlytherin5 for motivating me to update. :)

Well good-bye and have fun studying for school, I know I will. (sarcasm)

Drop one last review and see ya.

* * *


End file.
